Hush Little Sister
by Sinfully-Sweet-Demongirl
Summary: Based on the poem Hush Little salie Hale and her little sister Isabella Hale have been abused by there father but after they are finally free they are put in the middle of a war. If they win they live,they lose they watch as their family new dies
1. Rosalie

Ok hi this is my first story please review and tell me how it is sofar even give me some reviews to make it better thx :)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL well except the plot but thats it PEACE

Preface

'I am not sorry to say that we, the Whitlocks, just kicked ya'll sorry asses. We are unbeatable and as soon as we get our Major back you will fear us more than the Vultori, who are still here. The only person who had a problem with us taking over was Aro, but Baby Whitlock quickly took care of that. And, don't worry you will be meeting this little hellion soon'

- Charlotte Kick ass Whitlock

'Now look who's in charge. We told you it would be only a matter of time before we got tired of ya'll and just take over. This is not Vultori just ruling anymore nope the Whitlocks have taken over the castle too, and you're never getting it back especially since we have Baby Whitlock.'

- Peter Fucking Whitlock

'Now you know not to mess with us. There is a reason why they call me the Goddess of Fucking War. They gave me that title after I took down all of Maria's newborn army plus Maria and her stupid sisters by myself while ya'll couldn't do it – at all – without getting caught and killed.'

- Baby Hellion Whitlock a.k.a

The Goddess of War

Chapter 1

Rosalie

It sucks to know that your life is hell when it's supposed to be Heaven, or somewhat close. Some of you might not know what im talking about, but in this book is what happened to my sister and me, about how we got torn apart, and turned into what we will become. The story of us, Rosalie and Isabella Lillian- Marie Hale, starts when I turned eighteen the end of the beginning and the beginning of the new. Let's start from the beginning of the end I was eighteen and in my room that was the night I died or was suppose to.

"Why don't you go to hell already? You don't have a soul anyway." My sister Izzy screamed. Followed by a loud slap, Dad has her. I hate that man so much all I want to do is strangle him. My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale, I am eighteen and I am going to get my sister and me out of here. I think he knows that and is planning something though.

I would try the police but my dad's best friend is an officer and he would just bring us back, which would result in more beatings. I hear my door creak open and see my little sister.

She looks, almost, exactly like me, just a year younger, excluding the hair and the eyes. Her is hair is (naturally) black and electric blue, while mine is (again naturally) blond and a pulsating purple. Her eyes are piercing neon blue and mine are vibrant neon purple.

Her face and arms were all bruised up and she had a swollen lip. I could feel myself losing control of my body, if I don't calm down someone might, no _is_, going to die.

"Rosie." My sister called. I sighed. She is the only person that could calm me down.

"Im ok sis im just tired of that man, he just irks me. He does this because he doesn't have anything better to do with his life. Don't worry just one more week, then I can take us away from this place we call a prison and they call a 'loving environment.' " I said making air quotes around loving environment.

"I don't think we will make it. He knows you're old enough to leave and you are taking me with you. I don't think we are going to make it." She said sobbing.

"_Hush little sister_

_Please don't cry"_

I sang softly. I remember her asking me to make her lullaby after all these few years, though it's not done yet.

"Rosie what if we don't survive? What are we going to do? We can't go anywhere, well not until we have everything. What are we going to tell them? How are we going to escape? Where are we going to…? "

"Izzy calm down now!" I said in a whispered shout. "Calm down just start packing little stuff first and when dad is at work we leave, ok?" I sighed.

This was going to be longer and harder than I thought. Ok so after Izzy and I escape I guess we just change our name and appearance. We went to sleep that night thinking we were going to escape, oh how we were so wrong. I woke up to someone shaking me, thinking it was Izzy I started to scoot over so she could lay on side me which isn't that unusual, but I was only to be stop by a gun being pressed to my back – right on my spine. I froze with dread.

I could feel beats of sweat start to form on the back of my neck. I heard a low snarl come from the back of Jonathan's throat. He always acts like a damn dog with us, but in front of people he is a damn saint. He should be an actor, get some money, leave us alone, and die. Then we would be free of him and rich. I was brought out of my musing by his gruff voice.

"Get up." said the curt voice of _Jonathan. _I couldn't get my legs to move. I was frozen in place. I felt a belt slash down on my back.

"I said get up next time im a pull you by your hair, now get your ass up." He didn't have to tell me twice. I jumped out of my bed sparring one last glance at my sister's sleeping form.

"Bye." I whispered to her. Jonathan grabbed me by the shirt and brought me outside in the alley. I knew I was going to get killed tonight just like he did mom.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Shut up Mary their just as much as my kids as they are yours." Jonathan said._

"_You're not the one that spent eight hours in labor having kids and that was just Rosalie by herself." Mom yelled back._

"_You could be there your whole life giving birth but I would be the one, and was the one, taking care of them as you recovered."_

"_They were at my sister's house while you were at the pub getting drunk with wenches."_

_There was a loud crash after that with a scream. I rounded the corner of our little living room to the kitchen to see Jonathan chocking Mom. After a minute mom stop struggling and her lips started to turn a light blue._

"_Mom, are you okay? I asked. Jonathan looked up and walked towards me he knelt down to my height and cupped my cheek._

"_Im sorry you had to see that, Darlin." He said with his slight southern accent. "But, that's what happens when you disrespect daddy."_

_END OF FLASBACK_

I was pulled out of my memory by falling to the ground. I looked around to see we had made it to the alley, then, my cheek started to sting, he had slapped me. I tried to get up, but was only pushed back down. I looked up to see Jonathan looking at me with an evil grin on his face.

"Why? Just answer me, why do you do this to us. We have done nothing to you and yet you do this, so again I ask why? Was this your plan all alone get an angel like my mom pregnant only to kill her and her kids?"

I was trying to stay calm, but if he doesn't act the way I need him to act I'm going to have to try and kill him. I sighed, try is the keyword though.

"If it weren't for you and your sister being born Mary would be alive and we could be living happily about to go to heaven." He slurred at me.

Shit he was high. I was wondering where all our money was going; he was buying cocaine from those damn Indians up north. Damn okay back to reasoning.

"That not our fault you chocked her to death and then just left us there and we had to deal with the police. We had to move her body, and lie to everyone about what happen because you were the person that did it."

By now I was breathing heavily. I could see my words had only anger him more. Before I knew what was happening he grabbed my head and slammed it against the alley wall. I could hear several bones crack before I passed out.

I opened my eyes, I was at a lake and I could see my mom floating in the water humming. "Mom?" I asked. She looked surprised to see me.

"Rosie what are you doing here? You and your sister aren't supposed to go yet, at all actually, I've seen it." She cocked her head to the side and smiled sympathetically to me.

"I'm sorry sweetie but this will hurt just a bit." I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I cried out for help. My mom started to slowly disappear the only thing that I could hear of her was her soft humming.

"Izzy help!" I cried out. My body was being burned. I was being burned. "Someone please put the fire out, it burns." I cried

"Im sorry I couldn't let you die. You're going to be okay, im so sorry." A voice of an angel said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I gasped out.

"Im Carlisle Cullen im sorry for what I did but I couldn't let you die Rosalie. You can hate me when you're finished changing but that's in three days."

"Three days?" I screamed. I didn't know if it was from the fire or my anger.

"I am so sorry." Carlisle whispered again. I was picked up and wind was blowing all over me.

_Day one _

Carlisle told me I was changing into a vampire. I wanted to laugh, but the fire prevented me. He told me his past. He said he was over 600 years old. When - or if - I get out of here I am bringing him to an asylum. I could have sworn I heard someone snicker.

_Day two _

I was right someone did snicker. It was Carlisle's son. Umm Edmund, no Edwin no, that's not it, umm Ed, oh no, Edward I knew I would get it. Yeah that bitch can read minds bet he needed something to fill his mind with since he had nothing in his head, nothings in his pants too I bet. I heard a growl.

_"Stay out of my damn mind if you don't like what you hear." My thoughts screamed at him – since I couldn't._

The only thing I got in response was his feet walking away.

_Day three_

The fire was almost gone. I kept my thought hidden since Edward is so dang nosey but, I couldn't help but think of my sister. I hope she didn't think I left without her on purpose. Carlisle said that I would be waking up soon and I can't wait to see my sister.

_Thump, thump, thump_

It felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. It thumped once more then silence just utter silence.

I opened my eyes to see beautiful white/gold hair. The head moved just enough for me to see what looks like to be a golden eyed angel or the devil in disguised. He didn't react to my thoughts so I guess this was Carlisle.

"Well that's strange your eyes aren't supposed to be purple." He said, more to himself then me.

"My eyes were always purple so don't expect me to be surprised." Then I remembered on day one what he told me, though my memories seem a bit murky.

It's like looking in dirty water to see a picture at the bottom or trying to hear something with cotton balls in your ears. But I still remembered it very clearly.

_FLASHBACK_

"_The venom will slowly change the color of your eyes." He whispered "Whatever color they were they are going to turn red. But, since you're going to be on the animal diet, hopefully, they are slowly going too turned gold. That might take a couple of months though."_

_End of Flashback_

"They are supposed to be red?" I asked. He nodded. Great, even as a vampire I am different. Well im not really that surprised by this though I was never really made to fit in. But, that was to be expected I wasn't meant to fit in, I was meant to find happiness down here forever.

"Rosalie I would like you to meet my son Edward." Carlisle gestured to the boy next to him. He wore black boots with a pair of dark wash jeans, a blue short sleeve button up shirt, with a black jacket. His skin was oddly pale and looked very hard. He had gold eyes like Carlisle and Bronzed hair. He looked like he either just woke up or just had sex.

I remember Carlisle said that vampire couldn't sleep and im damn sure he was still a virgin. He looked away after that thought and I knew I was right. He looked to be about eighteen but then again Carlisle looked twenty-three and he was over 600 years old. Edward was cute, I guess.

"Rosalie, it's a pleasure to meet you." Edward said. He didn't seem to be really staring at _me_ but my eyes.

"Believe me it's all _your_ pleasure." I replied back with nothing but hatred in my voice. I could hear in Carlisle's voice he wanted us to be more and from the frown on his face I was right. "When can I go home?" I asked Carlisle.

"Rosalie you can't go back home. They think you're dead and they probable might think it's weird that you died and a person that looked almost exactly like you suddenly appeared. You are going to stay with us here." He was dead serious (pun intended ).

"Where exactly is here?" I asked him. If we're not that far I could find and get her away from there.

"Tennessee but we are going to Appalachia." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see a heart shaped faced women with caramel curls that tumble down her face to frame it. "Hi im Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife." She said.

"Nice to meet you Esme im Rosalie Hale, though I think you knew that already." I didn't even smile I didn't want to give them any hope.

Then I remembered what she said, Tennessee. It wasn't that far but it might take awhile hopefully he didn't kill her yet. That way we'll both be free and I wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing me.

"Tennessee, that's kind of far." I said. "It's going to be kind of hard to get back to Texas but I'll try." I was about to go more in more dept when Carlisle stopped me.

"Rosalie you can't go back you're a newborn highly dangerous. After a year we can go back I -" But I caught him off.

"A year I don't think that would be a good idea. No its not, it's a terrible idea. She might not even have a year."

"Rosalie im sorry but you have to stay." Esme said the same time Edward asked.

"Who is this 'she' person you keep talking about?" When he asked that a picture of Izzy flashed through my mind, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"M. Y. O. B. A. I. M. M (mind your own business and I'll mind mines.) She is all I have anyway and mine only mine so if you ever see her again stay away from her, got it?" I all but yelled at him.

They all looked taken aback by my sudden outburst but I didn't care he didn't have the right to question me about my life. That's why it's my life. IT IS MINE ONLY.

"Im sorry I asked. I can see she is a touchy subject for you." Edward said. I was still coming off my rampaging high so I could only nod.

"So after a year I would be able to leave, am I right?" It was long from here, but I have to wait, but, then again, I don't have to listen to him. I could just get out of here.

"It would be safer for you to stay away from humans you could hurt them and im sure you don't want to hurt her."

Edward was really stating to aggravate me. If he doesn't watch it he'll be six feet under where he belongs.

"Fine I'll stay but don't expect me to be all nice to you either I would much rather kill myself and for good this time."

"Ok we understand but we should hunt your throat must be burning." Now that he said that I could feel a stinging in my throat. Then I thought of something. They said _they_ drink animal blood but not the other vampires. They said _they _think that it would be a good idea for me to drink animal blood, but_ I _really don't want to.

"I am going to hunt humans." I declared. They stared at me open mouthed. Well I really didn't care what they thought.

"Rosalie how can you do that?" Carlisle said I would probably like him better if he just shuts up.

"Because, I want to and im only going to hunt rapists, pedophiles, murders, people like that." They looked somewhat relaxed but not all the way. I could just run away though this could be counted as kidnapping and holding against will.

"Ok. Hunt what you want but don't call the police here." Edward said.

Well that sucked I really wish I could be with Izzy she always made me feel better, she just had this way of taking information in and using it to her best and own abilities. I wonder what she's going to think when she sees me. Im sure she'll be happy to see me again. Oh Izzy I miss you so much.

"Rosalie come on you need to hunt." Well here goes something.

"Ewe this is disgusting." I said. No matter how many times I tell them I won't run away they always make me come along with them on their hunting trips; and I don't even hunt animals. It's been almost a year im seven months old now. I paused, I thought I heard something.

"Help me." Someone whispered again. I raced to where I heard the sound.

What I saw made me catch my unneeded breath in my throat. There laid the most handsome man I had ever seen. He had dark curly hair, a good angled face, a wide hard-owned muscled body, and about a 12 size pair of shoes. I ran to him because he was covered in his own blood. I was in good control since I had just hunted and the smell of blood isn't as strong for me as it should be.

"I am going to get you some help. Can you tell me your name?" I was running as fast as I could go trying to get back to Carlisle. I actually had to strain to here him; his voice was so low.

"Emmett, Emmett Paul McCarthy." His voice was barley a whisper.

"Ok well Emmett im going to get you some help it's going to hurt for a while, but im sure you will thank me."

And, I was right as soon as he opened his eyes on that third day he thanked me, but something change. When I looked into his eyes he was the only thing I saw. Those eyes I could feel myself getting lost in them and never wanting to be found. It was his eyes that brought me in, but it was his words that sealed the deal.

"You are so beautiful. If you ever cried I would envy that tear." He said seriously.

"Why?" I asked.

"For I would want to be that tear that was born in your eye, lived on your cheek, was dieing on your lip, and blown away into the warm air by your everlasting breath." Hook, line, and sinker, his father must have been a thief because I think he just stole my heart. All I could do was smile like an idiot and sigh. Ha I was never one for pickup lines but damn.

"Cat got your tongue Rosalie." Edward teased. Edward's and I relationship actually got better, not. If anything our relationship got worst.

"Damn it Edward do you know how to shut the fuck up?" I asked or rather yelled at him.

"Rosalie I have never met a girl that cursed so much. And I am not talking about sex, so yeah." He said and shrugged. I chuckle just wait till he meets her. Oh Izzy wait till you get here. She has a mouth like a sailor and kind of scary. Who am I kidding, when she was six she made an eighth grader shit his pants for Jesus sakes, literary.

_Oh we all know you're still a virgin._

"Oh I know I do. One of my many lovely traits." I retorted. Edward just walked away mumbling something like.

"She calls it lovely I call pig headedness. I bet looking at the mirror all the time is lovely too huh?"

"Yep, so is kicking your arse into many pieces."

"You can't even get to my arse even if I let you." Then he was gone. I growled.

Emmett chuckled. I am committing that to memory that is my second favorite laugh. Izzy is always first.

"Are y'all always like that? Is that your boyfriend?" Emmett asked. I almost wanted to choke him for saying that. Edward and I would never be together even if he begged for us to be together. I waited nothing he must be to far to hear my thoughts.

"We are like that if we are in the same room together and to the second question hell no. I would never date that ninety-five year virgin." Whoops said too much.

"He is a ninety-five year old virgin. Im twenty and have more experience then him."

"Im only eighteen give or take a few months but eighteen none the less. I was changed seven months ago. In another five months we are heading back to Texas so I could get and change a friend of mine and then we will live happily ever after." I said dreamily.

"Oh do you love that person?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I love her with all my might. And, hopefully she is still alive. If she is, she is coming with me and we can leave this world behind."

"Um are you and her like together?" It took me a minute to comprehend what he meant and when I did I started laughing.

"Emmett she…she…she…I…I...is…my sister." I said between my laughs. Then stopped when I realized what I said. It was the first time I ever acknowledge who she was. I listened, nothing. They weren't home I wonder where they were.

"Carlisle, the one that changed you, Esme, his wife, and Edward, the thing, should be getting home soon. I don't know where they could be though." I told Emmett. He nodded then smiled, awe he had dimples.

"So in five months you will be reunited with your sister? How will you do it I mean what will you say to her? How do you think she will react?"

Before I could answer I heard five pairs of foot steps; two too many. Emmett and I stood from the sofa we were sitting on and waited for them to come in. Carlisle and Esme came in with Edward holding a pixie like girl's hand and a boy with blond hair that was tipped with black behind them.

"Are you replacing Emmett and me?" I asked

"Of course we aren't." Esme said

"Damn." I said sitting back down.

"I know that's exactly what I said. My dreams are crushed." Edward sighed

"Shut up Edwina I don't want to know your hopes and dreams of being a cross dresser you would make a terrible man." Emmett laughed and the blond and black haired dude stifled his chuckle.

"Any way," Carlisle said glaring at Edward and me.

"This is Alice and Jasper. They will be joining our small family you can go a head and ask questions I have to get to the hospital." And he just left…just like that.

"So Alice, when did you come out the closet?" I asked

"Um, I am not gay, Rosalie." She said confused

"But, you are going out with Edwina here, right?" I asked as innocently as possible, which was a stupid thing to do since im not innocent at all.

Edward glared at me and went upstairs with Alice.

_Are you going to show her your doll collection?_

"Well Jasper im Emmett and this is my lovely girlfriend of all of right now right?" Emmett asked. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Of course, you know I never did believe in love at sight till now you know." I said

"Well neither have I. Anyway this is Rosalie yes her eyes and hair is purple no they are not contacts or whatever that stuff is." Jasper cleared his throat.

"I am Major Jasper Whitlock from the Civil War and The Newborn Wars." He said

I hope he weren't talking 'bout The Southern Newborn Wars. Well shit Im only six months years old but even I knew to be afraid of that.

"You were in that? How the hell did you survive that?" He smirked. He fucking smirked at me.

"Exactly how old are you? When were y'all changed?"

"Seven months ago." I answered the same time Emmett answered,

"I just woke up maybe three hours ago."

"Newborns with good control, rare, anyway I am known as the God of War." Jasper said.

"Damn you are like a legend down there." I said

Emmett snickered and Jasper smiled and looked down. I couldn't see what was funny so I thought back to what I had said and rolled my eyes.

"Y'all are being nasty gentlemen." I said with my southern accent coming out though my sister's is a little more pronounce then mine and always comes out.

"You're from the south?" Jasper asked. He seemed surprised; I raised my eyebrow.

"Well most newborns born in the south are recruited into one of the armies. Most of them went to Maria's army since hers was the biggest and the one that won most of the battles.

"Carlisle changed me when I was um dieing." I said a little uncomfortable, just then calm washed over me.

"You're welcome Rosalie." Jasper said. He must have seen the confusion on my face. "I'm an empathic; I feel and control emotions of those around me. That's how I knew you were uncomfortable talking about past, and I calmed you down." Damn one knows what im thinking another knows what im feeling I feel like jumping off a cliff.

"Rosalie jumping off a cliff does not help your anger issues." Alice said coming down. "Oh I can see the future."

"I give up. Carlisle I know you can't hear me, but you do this shit on purpose, damns you to the pit of Hades where Jonathan is." I yelled to the ceiling. Shit, without being to conspicuous I look around to see if someone caught that, nope none, phew!

"What's wrong Rosalie?" Jasper asked. "You feel claustrophobic?"

"Im not surprised Carlisle isn't going to let her go till she is a year old."

"Why?" Alice asked

"She wants to go home to do something with someone, but Carlisle won't let her go anywhere until she is a year old."

"So what could we do that could last five months?" I asked.

"We could go shopping." Alice suggested

"That only last an hour." Emmett said confused.

"You don't know me." Alice said with a supposed was an evil grin, but mine was way better.

"_Shit._" And that was the last thing, any of us said for a very long time.

"How the hell can you shop that long?" I asked Alice.

"Easy I was born in a mall so it's like going back to my birthplace." She replied.

I thought she was joking when she said she could make us shop for five months, boy was I wrong. She actually made us take a test about what we had learned. I wanted to slap her for that but Edward read my mind and Alice seen it coming, stupid all seeing pixie.

So now we are here waiting for Carlisle to come home so we could go back to Texas when someone had to open their big, stupid, mouth and ask the question they know brings me both pain and anger.

"Rosalie exactly what happened that makes your past so unbearable that you can barley stand to think about it more or less talk about it?" Edward asked. Instead of answering I ran all the way back to Texas with them right behind me. I don't count them as my family I count them as the people I live with, the only family I need is Izzy… and Emmett, im going to have to get used to that.

It was night time when I got there but, I could see perfectly. They were right behind as I ran to the familiar street where my house was. I busted through the door not caring if I had to fix it or not, or if I woke people up.

"IZZY ARE YOU HERE?" I yelled nothing. There wasn't a heart beat no breathing, nothing just the faint scent of my sister and _Jonathan._

"Izzy, am I too late?" I asked, but this time I knew I wasn't going to get an answer.

I walked down the familiar stair way, nothing had been moved since I left. I walked up the stairs to my room to see my bed and Izzy's bed. Then the memories started coming back. I could see everyone was finding a place to sit everywhere except on Izzy's bed where I sat.

"Im almost finished that lullaby I told you I would make for you." I said to Izzy though she wasn't there.

Everyone seemed to connect almost all the dots, some of the minor ones they did but not the major ones. They were watching me seeing what I would do, then I couldn't see them at all, I was seeing some of my memories, Edward gasped he wasn't prepared for what he was going to see, so I blocked him.

I could see my sister crying.

"_Hush, little sister_

_Please don't cry" I started to sing._

I could see her crying, and me not here to tell her it's alright. I could see her crying out for me like I did for her when I was changing, but me not answering.

"_I wish I could be there_

_To sing you a lullaby" I continued _

I think about the night before I had to leave, her arms how they were a strange black, blue, and yellowish color and not their pale pink we both should have had.

_I can see your arms_

_Bloodied and bruised"_

I heard Esme gasp. They are starting to see one of my many big pictures. I look down at my skin and see their pretty white texture. So not how they used to look.

"_That's strange, little sister_

_Mine were like that too" _

This time it was Emmett that gasps, but I blocked my mind. I wouldn't be surprised if they were seeing what I was seeing, besides Edward of course. I can see him, Jonathan, coming for her. No matter how many times I tried to protect her, he always found a way, I can hear her screams.

"_I know you scream_

_When Daddy's there"_

I was chocking back sobs now, my sister; my sweet little sister. I see her terrified face, looking, searching for me, her screaming my name.

"_Hush, little sister_

_I know you're scared"_

I can see the first night he ever hit her. He made me watch and I couldn't move he had chained me to the wall. He punched her and punched her and punched her until she finally fainted.

"_I can see the way _

_He's hurting you"_

I can see him punching her then, it's me he's punching. I see him punching me; till I fainted, and collapsed to the ground.

"_Im sorry, little sister_

_He did that to me too"_

Now, I am shaking with anger. We screamed, we yelled, we pleaded at the top of your lungs for someone to help. They did nothing; we only had each others back. When one of us was away we went to auto pilot a.k.a bitch mode.

"_I know that people_

_Ignore what's going on at home"_

I wasn't there to protect her; she was very vulnerable. She was alone with him for a year maybe less. But, still she was alone.

"_That makes me angry, little sister_

_You shouldn't have had to be alone."_

I stopped I couldn't sing any more.

"Don't worry Izzy a promise is a promise I will finish that lullaby." Then I cried. Emmett came up and wrapped me in his arms and I cried into his shoulder.

_A year _

_It's only been a year _

_And yet so much has happened._

I thought then, continued to cry.

And cry I did

OK that was the first chapter hoped you liked it will update soon thx bye


	2. Isabella

_I__sabella_

_A year,_

_It's only been a year,_

_And yet so much has happened._

After my sister Rosie died I was on my own. Jonathan treated me the same way, if not worst. People blamed me for my sister's disappearance. But, I know they did that because they didn't want to admit my father was a murderer, or thats what I wanted to believe. The towns people threw rocks at my window until it broke, then when it broke the letters came in. Death threat after death threat came night and day. They called me a murderer, a bitch(Duh!), and worthless.

One even said that i murdered my mom then my sister to keep Jonothan all to myself. Why would i want him all to myself? I dont like him and i will never like him. But it kept getting worse and worse one time someone actually threw a firestick threw my window and it landed right on my thigh on Rosalie's bed. I couldnt do anything about it and i doubt the police would even care. Sometimes i just want to kill mysef but i know Rosie wouldnt want me to give up my life. I never thought about killing myself but when i woke up that day it crept in my mind pretty quick.I knew as soon as I woke up and found my sister gone she wasn't coming back. I tried to keep my self from exploding, but as soon as Jonathan walked into the room with a smiled and said good morning, I knew that I was done for.

I didn't attack him, physically, but mentally is a totally different thing. I knew he never really loved any of us he just diidnt want to be the only guy to grow up a fucked up nut. He never had a girlfriend before and just courted the first single woman he could find. He didnt even look to see if her family had any sickness and just bedded her producing Rosie then me. And when he found out her family did have a kind of sickness he was pissed beyond everything. It wasnt anything serious it just made us a little stronger, which we needed after all the things Jonothan did to us.

I probably should have kept my mouth shut but what the hell i had to fuck with him just to get back at him. He beat me from sun up to sun down and I didn't utter a sound, which only infuriated him more so. After he finished he said "I bet you won't be walking for a while." But I proved him wrong by standing up and walking to bathroom I paused, muttered, "I bet you won't be running for a while." Gave him a round house kick, then continuing to the bathroom.

After that he had the audacity to call the police and tell them someone took off with his oldest daughter, beat, and nearly killing, his youngest daughter while he got kicked in the side and knocked unconsciousness. The police arrived in the middle of one of our many arguments. I was telling him it was his fault that Rosalie was dead and I'm covered in bruises, the officers were probably to in shock by my bruises since they weren't really saying nor doing was when I slapped him that they finally came out of their shock. They peered all around the house looking for any signs of break-ins or something of the sort.

When they came back empty handed dad cried, while I just stood there with no emotion.I could be with her, I tried several times,(which was before i actually thought it trough and decided Rosie would be disappointed in me.) but before I could actually do it was like a hard bubble had wrapped it self around me preventing me from hurting myself. It was irratting at first but after a few times i figured it wasnt going to let me do any jarm to myself.

I tried to force it to come out once, when Jonathan treid to hit me and it made him fly back a few feet. When he was able to move he tried to come over, but couldn't get to me since my bubble was in the way. He was mad, he called me a witch. I laughed he was probably right i knew for sure i aint really human. Every time he tried to punch, hit, or kick, my bubble he would fly back. The bad thing was that it drained my energy pretty fast and it would go away. It only showed up once when I was tired and that was because, he had a shovel and tried to cock me upside the head with it.

When ever my shield comes out it was like someone was there in my body protecting me instead of me protecting myself. Last time, when I was human, I tried talking to it to see if anything would happen and it, she, talked back to me. It took me a while before I figured out what she, (she named herself Lilly after Rosie) said and I felt a little safer.

She said, "I am you. But, I am the animal in you. I am a person that doesn't care if I have to kill just as long as I protect you. You are my life just as much as I am yours." Yeah I was kind of catatonic after that little experience but I still felt safe.

I also met my other shield her name is Marie. Marie fights dirty though, she is my mind shield so she messes with peoples mind. When ever they come out it like someone possesses my body, is also giving me free will to take it back. Marie sometimes can wield Jonothan to go away if she is able to get in deepin his mind, but sometimes Jonothan can block her tricks.

One time i almost went to jail because of that bitch ass ugly mutherfucker(Jonothan not Marie), WOW maybe Rosie was right i should stop with the cursing, hmm yeah still not gonna happen. Anyway it all started with him leaving for work. He works as an arcitecture so he gets to travel a bit. This time he drove to the town over about a three hour drive. The police came to my house asking me all sorts of questions.

"Escuse me Miss Hale can you come with us to the police station?" Officer Patron asked.

"Umm i dont know if my dad would like me leaving the house without his consent." I would really have to scrub my mouth out with something, i called him dad and sounded like i was his slave or something.

"Well thats kind of why we need you,you see your father came into the station claiming to have been beatin up by his daughter. He had a bruised eye and a blue bruses comering his arms." He said and i was takin to the station then in front of a judge.

I have to say he was pretty convincing but in the end i was proven innocent. There were three things that helped me out i think i should list it from least to greatess.

3. I wouldnt have been able to get to the other side of town, beat him up, and get back home before the officers made it to the house.

2. The hand print was the size of a mans hand.

And the number one answer. The man that my dad PAID to beat him up stepped forward and admitted it.

My dad was senteced to three months in prison and the paid man was set free. But before i set foot out of the court room i was told that the officers would be keeping a close eye on me. I had to control myself or i was going to give all of them the finger.

Something was off about him though. After he came back he stayed in his room all the time and if he passed me gave me this wierd fucking look. It took me a while but i finally figured it out. He was planning my death without looking too conspicuous. And i was proven right.

After, I turned eighteen my dad 'killed' me. But, it just so happened that this sadistic, little, midget, called Maria was scouting for more newborns and turned me before Jonathan could finish his job, and did something to him. To say I was pissed was an understatement. My fuse was very short when i was human and with my newborn attitude I just had to go on a killing spree.

I killed every newborn I seen and then went for the leaders, Maria, Netty, and Lucy. I wanted them for last because they were rthe ones that put me through the pain of being burned and they did it on purpose. It also didnt help that they said that i was to be their little toy and i would have to refer to them as _mistress. _I dont like listening to people so if these strangers were trying to tell me what to do then thats when i lose control.

And they paid for it too i slowly ripped them apart then burned them like i did the newborns.I always stay in, what my friend Peter says is my, 'Bitch Mode'. But, I don't really like to listen to 'Yoda'. Why he wants me to call him that is beyond me. Though, he said, it is better than what I call him now, which is 'Fucker'.

That's when Peter and Charlotte, or Fucker and Char, showed up. They looked like they weren't surprised to see the base camp in shreds but, I think they were surprised that it was just me there. I started building a fire knowing exactly what to do and ignored them. Once I was done I walked up to Peter and introduced myself.

"Isabella, Isabella Marie Hale it's your pleasure to meet me." I said, coolly. By his bite marks I knew that he wasn't a person to fuck with unless you want to die. I might have been able to finish all those newborns without a scratch, but they had no experience, than again, neither did I.

"Peter, Peter Whitlock and this is my wife Charlotte Whitlock.

He pointed to a pretty blond with ruby red I eyes, a baby blue corset type dress and little golden hills. Char looked like she just came out of a fashion shoot while Peter look like he came straight out of a Texas picture vista. Peter was a tall, six foot one inch, with dirty blond hair, a white wife beater,a pair of dark wash jeans, and some cowboy boots.

That day Peter and Charlotte taught me how to hunt. I hunt their way which is killing criminals. They asked me about my hair and eyes and I told them I couldn't answer them since I haven't been in front of a mirror since before I was changed. When I looked in front of the mirror I seen that my hair and my eyes were the same way, electric neon blue eyes and blue/black hair, but that was the only thing that looked the same about me.

Fucker and Char asked, no _told,_ me that I would be staying with them. I did, since I had no say in it. They also told me about their brother, The Major, as they call him, went to stay with another Coven, or family, that hunts animals. I tried the animal diet and let me tell you it tastes like other people fucking spit. That shit was disgusting.

"Hey Princess get your sweet little ass down here and come play with me." Fucker yelled from downstairs. I rolled my eyes.

"Give me two minutes then we can wreck havoc on this tiny town Catpire." I yelled back.

"As you wish Dr. Evil, as you wish." He said back in a nasally voice.

I shook my head and took out my diary and flipped to a clean page. I sighed I write everyday to calm myself down if Rosie was here I wouldn't need one, but… I shook my heads don't think about her it only makes you cry. So I didn't and started to write.

Dear Diary,

Today has been a not so great day. I caught myself thinking about the past again.

Peter wants to play with the town's people emotion again with all my powers.

You remember all my powers right? Of course you do they are like ten, twenty ages down from this one.

Well 'till next time,

Yours Truly,

Isabella Marie Hale -Whitlock

I flipped a few pages back to see the pages with some of my powers. Ah here they are.

Dear Diary,

I found out my power(s) today.

Peter said that I was going to get more over time so im just not going to put all of them down ok here they are.

Mental and Physical Shield,

Telekinesis, Telepathic, Empathic, see the future, control the elements, control the weather, turn me and other things invisible, read minds, project my thoughts, make people see what I want them to see, find mates(though I cant find mine) ~

As I was saying,

Compel people, go through walls, levitate, duplicate, stronger and faster than normal vampires, change my appearance, shock people, cause pain, take away senses, see lifelines and cut it killing them, a war power so whatever side Im on would win no matter what, I know shit(really I just know shit.), and many, many others.

Well 'till next time,

Yours Truly,

Isabella Marie Hale- Whitlock

I sighed, closed my book, and headed down by Peter when I was hit with a vision.

Vision

The Vultori were coming, they want to take me to the castle in Volterra.

Demetri will be watching us from on top of a building while Jane and Alec watch from the roof tops.

Demetri grabs me, Jane grabs Char, and Alec grabs Peter.

Then they put us in… chains?

The me in the vision look, closer, and I see they are made out of Vampire Ashes, clever; very clever people.

Something is off, we aren't struggling we are… smiling?

End of Vision

I came out of my vision to see Peter smiling at me, right before I was pulled into another one only this vision explained everything about my first vision.

"Are you ready Catpire?" Peter smiled. That toe curling smile that made you feel like you really shouldn't do this but it's too good to pass up.

"Hi guys' im back… what's going on, what did ya'll break?" Char asked coming through the door. Peter was still wearing his smile and he was making Char antsy. It didn't look like Peter was going to say anything for a while so I quickly filled her in. By the end of my explanation she was wearing the same smile as Peter, creepy fucking people.

"I don't know about ya'll but I think the Vultori have finally just got their last strike." I smiled.

We quickly got into place and waited till they 'caught and capture' us.

I sighed no matter how many times I say no they – nope not they Aro – cant take no for an answer. Marcus and Cauis said if I didn't want to join I didn't have to but no Aro have to go all power crazy and try to capture me – again.

I looked over to Jane and saw her sporting a black wig. The last time Aro captured me I tried to take down the Volturi, without killing them of course, and ended up burning Jane's hair all the way to the scalp. Since she is a vampire her hair never grew back.

I feel bad for her; she didn't want to fight me she even apologized for it later. Without a second thought I reached over, pulled off the offensive black wig, and ran my fingers through her short messed up blond hair which started to grow at my touch. That's another power I can heal things it especially good with the forest; yeah im a nature freak, sue me. I stopped it as soon as it got a little passed her shoulders since know she hates it long. Her hand moved to her hair, fingering and staring at it before shooting me a bright smile.

"Jane, Demi,(my nickname for Demetri),Alec im warning ya'll in advaced we are tired of this we cant keep getting capture only to run away again. If Aro wants a fight then he is going to get one." I hissed.

Jane sighed."We will fight with you, we have grown tired of Aro's rules and i just want to strangle him but that wouldnt really help, since we dont need to breathe." She whisperd.

"You dont have to just Aro is going to fight us. The rest of the gaurd will probably stand back and watch."Peter whispered.

"Shh we're here." Charlotte hissed at us.

"Ahh welcome back Isabella,Peter, and Charlotte. We are sorry for the little capturing you thing, but it was the only way to get you here. I want you to jion us." Aro said.

"For the last time Aro we wont join the Vultori."I said.

"Yeah but you see i wasn't asking you i was telling you."He growled.

"No." Was all i said.

"Oh you will, gaurds grab them."He said.

Nobody moved. They all just stared blankly at him like i knew they would.

"Gaurds i said get them." He shouted again.

"Gaurds."He yelled

"Aro they arent going to listen to you any more they have grown tired of you ways and frankly so have i." Useing one of my powers i picked him up and tore him from limb to limb but didnt set him on fire. I seperated him and put his body and transported his body parts to different parts of the world until his head was left. Anything else you would like to say before i ship you away.

"You will regret this."He whispered.

"Ohh famous last words."Peter chuckled. Then Aro was gone but he will be back.

"So what now?"I asked.

"Well the rules go if you defeat a ruler you take their spot so Peter, Charlotte, Izzy, you are the new ruler of the vampire world.

"Umm say what." I whispered.

"WE ARE ROYALTY."Peter shouted doing a happy dance with Char.

"Well i guess we could live here for a while." I said and the room broke out into cheers.

56 years later

"Guys are finish?" I asked. We were moving to Alaska in a few hours and we were packing the clothes that we would bring with us there.

"We are finished."Peter said.

"Wait maybe we should write a note for any passing vampires looking for the rulers, maybe even a little a threat."Charlotte suggested.

"And dont put your name Izzy use your nickname dont want people to know just yet." Peter said all cripted again.

"Ok Fucker."I said.

"I said called me Yoda."He whined

"But your not all knowing."I retorted.

"Not Yoda as in all knowing. Yoda as in **Y**ou'll **O**nly **D**o it **A**nyways." He laughed.

"Peter you are an ass."I said

"Ass as in **A**lways **S**o **S**exy?" He assked.

"Okay ya'll two stop. Lets write the letter and leave."Char laughed.

"Fine." We both groaned.

"Good." she said obivously pleased with herself.

After the note was written and everything was packed we were there, only for more news to show up.

"Peter Char it looks like there are some people making newborn armies again ya'll have to go its kind of bad and im only aloud to go on the whorst of ones." I said.

"Ok Izzy we'll see you soon babe." Char said. After a peck on the lips from her, a pout from Peter, and kiss from him too they were gone. Oh god tomorrow I have school by myself. What did i ever do to the world? I groaned.

AND THATS MY SECOND CHAPTER THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. Volterra

**First off i would like to think all seven reviews i got and say that i am thankful some people are reading my story yeah and i will be doing _ANOTHER_ story called ****Little Whitlock**** and i hope ya'll read the first chapter of it. Today i am going to be typing a lot because i will try to update two chapters twice and the first chapter of Little Whitlock in a week.**

* * *

><p>56 years later<p>

Rosalie's P.O.V

I banged my hands on the piano keys as i sat down. The Denialis are coming to visit before they leave. We were staying in Alaska and i think i will never come back. That sucubus Tanya dont know how to stay away from my Emmett. Everytime she sees him she tries to put her fake boobs in his face to get his attention. I ripped her hand off one time because she lifted he boobs so far up one of them went into Emmetts mouth and he threw up, you know how hard it is for vampires to throw up?The only thing we digest is blood and the bathroom was sticky for days.

The _thing _even tried to get me back by dieing my hair full blonde knowing that i had kept it the way it was for a reason. The purple in my hair helped me remember my little sister. I wanted to kill her for that but Carlisle took away the lighter before i set her on fire, Edward even tried to get it back for me but Esme caught him and he got scolded which made Alice laugh. Anyway i was at the keys because i always come here to try and figure out Izzy's lullaby. It was the only reason i come out my room besides to hunt and got to school. All this time and i still never got passed what i said on the day i came back from looking for Izzy.

Edward, Jasper, and Alice each went into different researchs trying to look for any clues to what happened to her. Esme and Emmett each tried to get me to focus on different things but it only helped so much. And last but not least Carlisle aplogized to me everytime he saw me and still do, but i cant dwell on it every waken moment only when im alone i can do it in peace. Sighing i played the notes of the twisted lullaby and let the words flow.

"Hush,little sister  
>Please don't cry<br>I wish i could be there  
>To sing you a lullaby<p>

I can see your arms  
>Bloodied and bruised<br>That's strange, little sister  
>Mine were like that too<p>

I know you scream  
>When Daddy's there<br>Hush, little sister  
>I know you're scared<p>

I can see the way  
>He's hurting you<br>I'm sorry little sister  
>He did that to me to<p>

I know you scream that people  
>Ignore whats going on at home<br>That makes me angry, little sister  
>You shouldn't have had to be alone."<p>

And i finished my last note, I didnt know what to say next. Oh sister you really shouldnt have had to be alone.  
>Little sister what happened to you im sorry i wasnt there. I wanted to be there for you, we were always there for each other you know. Im so sorry i wasnt there do you want to hear why i wasn there, i could tell you.<p>

Hey little sister  
>You want to know why I'm not there<br>Its a sad story little sister  
>but people should care<p>

They didnt care the only cared if they got money from my family. The people during my times only cared about what they got and commentment not love. Love was like a fairytale like santa claus or the tooth fairy, we didnt belive in it but hey my sister and i believed in it and thats all that mattered. Jonathan didnt and i saw red i quickly blocked my mind so Edward wouldnt see and went back to that day.

You see, little sister  
>One day Daddy got high<br>You were asleep in your crib  
>So you didnt hear my cry<p>

The 'crib' was just a bed with theses huge metal bars Jonathan kept Izzy in to keep her from getting out her room when he left to get his 'special medication'. Those damn indians from whatever kept giving it to him all because he was going to report him. If they were smart they would tell the court he was buying the illegal stuff too but no they are to dumb for their own minds.

He screamed at me  
>And smashed my head against the door<br>While you slept, little sister  
>I died on the floor<p>

I died and yet im still here alive, fate is so cruel and twisted way of making everything happened. I know im happy that i met Emmett but no matter what i would always pick my sister over anything even my life and i know she would do the same thing for me. One more verse i can make one more verse because i could hear the Denali coming.

You know, little sister  
>I dont think i would have died<br>If someone had only bothered  
>To listen to my cries<p>

"And no wants to listen to your cries now, fuck act like the man you are."A nasty voice sneered from behind me. This is why i am happy that we are leaving. Without a second thought Tanya was in the airbeing pulled by her hair with one of my powers. I have a lot and that is why we stay away from the Volturi just in case they tried to take me. I may hate staying here but im not dumn enough to actually go live there

"Let me down you bitch."She shreeked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah well i dont feel like it, maybe later."I said.

"Rosalie."Esme said coming down the stairs.

"Esme you heard what she said and you know i am a force to be reconded with."I glared at the evil little thing.

"Im sorry Esme, Rosalie. Tanya apologize to them now i can see why all the vampires dont like you as soon as they meet you and no wonder you dont have a mate yet."Irina said.

"What about you sister, wheres your man?"Tanya laughed back.

"Her man will be coming to her soon enough your man on the other hand dont seem to be coming at all." Alice said walking down the steps with the rest of the family. As soon as i saw Emmett i calmed down, and must have calmed down too much beause Tanya fell to the ground with a thud cracking the floor.

"Rosalie."Esme said sharply

"Thats my name dont wear it out."I said.

"What?"Edward said laughing making me shrug.

"I dont know just came to me might be a saying people will say alot in the future never know."I shrugged again.

"Ummm, im sorry for Tanya's behavior but could we still jion ya'll for a game of baseball?" Kate asked jumping up and dowwn. You see this is why no one should spen so much time with Alice alone unless you want to act like that. Im not sure but i think Alice was high when she was changed and the high never seemed to go away.

"Not funny Rosalie, but yes we would still like for ya'll to jon for a game of baseball before we leave."Edward said. You know sometimes i think Edward is tyhe leader of the coven im mean_ family_ the way he be acting. With a shove from Edward we were back to running to the baseball clearing.

"So how we playing this?"Eleazer asked.

"Family vs Family, with me being the umpire(empire?)."Esme said.

Okay the teams were

**DOLPHINS**  
>Garrett<br>Kate  
>Cameran<br>Eleazer  
>Tanya<br>Irina

**KILLERS  
><strong>Carlisle  
>Edward<br>Alice  
>Me<br>Emmett  
>Jasper<p>

Haha i came up with the name all by myself not like anyone argued with me.

"Dolphins in to bat, Killers in the field."Esme yelled though she could have whispered.

"Alice you should pitch, Carlisle first base, i'll take second base, Jasper third, Emmett and Edward in the field." I said. They nodded and got into places. You know i should be the leader of this Cullen they all listen to me.

"Yeah cause we're afraid you might eat us."Alice taunted me.

"Shut up and pitch Alice."I said. I know Alice wants to be my sister but no matter what Izzy will only be my sister I sighed and got into the game.

An hour later and us leading by two Alice had a vision.

"Alice, Alice? What did you see?"Edward yelled in her face.

"There coming and its not going to be as easy as i thought, she said as three vampires came into view, with red eyes, and they obvously wasn't newborns.

"Well hello there i am Laurent, this is James and his mate Victoria."The vampire with thick pretty dreads said. What pretty dreads?Yeahs i have been spending to much time with the Cullens.

"What do you want this is our territory."Emmett growled.

"Emmett calm down. I am sorry for his behavior, I am Carlisle the leader of my coven, my ,mate Esme, and our kids, Alice, Emmett,Edward,Jasper, and Rosalie." he said pointing to each of us.

"I am Tanya leader of my coven, this is my sister Irina,Kate,her mate Garrett, my mom,Carmen,and my father,Eleazer."She said doing the same thing as Carlisle.

"Ya'll are addressing Laurent but the coven leader is James."I said and Edward nodded telling me that im right on the mark.

"Well yes he but thats not why we are here, we are here to kill as many yellowed eyed freaks as we can and apparently a fucked up purple eyed vampire too."Victoria growled at me making Emmett growl. What the fuck is with people growling at me today. Edward looked at me and growled_. _

_Very funny Edward _i thought to him.

"Are you really dumb to try to take down thirteen vampires when there is only thre of you?"Jasper asked. Wow i keep forgetting he knows how to talk he rarley says anything to anyone.

"No but we are very good at what we do."And they all lunged.

Snarles, growls, whines, and lots of other things wre thrown around until there was a piercing growl in the air and the smell of vampire burning. I turned to see Emmett finishing up throwing James head into the fire. When did they make a fire? Must have been to focus on keeping my butt alive. Could you blamne me though i mean really i want to stay alive.

"You will pay for this."Victoria snarled.

"Making an army of newborn vampires will only get the Volturi involved and youh know how much Aro craves power."Edward said.

"Why should i care, havent you heard Aro has been kicked uot of the Volturi now there are three new royalties and these three really know how to inforce the laws."She said then was gone.

"New Royalties have ya'll heard about this?"Esme asked. And we shook our head.

"How about we go pass through there on our way to Washington."Carlisle said.

"Im sorry for our acts."Laurent said still standing in the clearing.

"What are you still doing here?"Tanya asked. He looked at Irina and then turned around to leave. Oh god this is what Alice was talking about earlier, Laurent is IRENAS MATE.

"Laurent wait, maybe you can stay?" Irina asked hesiantly.

"Irina why would you want to let him stay?"Tanya asked, then she gasped.

"Is he your mate, Irina really you are mated with the vampire that wanted to kill us."Tanya screeched

"You cant help who your mated too your just that i have a mate and you dont,"Irina yelled back.

While they wew going back and firth the smart Cullen family backed up and ran to our house to get our stuff and leave.

Two straight days of driving could really drive a person crazy if they didnt have a multi tasking mind like me.

"We are going to be pulling up onto Volterra soon eveyone get out we walk from here and stay along the shaded parts."Carlisle said getting out the car. We quicky made our way into an alley where there stood a tall man wearing black skinny jeans, a blood red shirt, and a large black cape. I knew he was from the Volturi because of the big 'V' on his chain.

"Ah hello Cullen family how nice of you to visit."He said bowing.

"Nice to see you too Felix these are our new additions, Alice, Emmett,Jasper,and, Rosalie."He said, but i stood slightly behind Emmett so he wouldnt see me. Victoria might have said Aro was gone but i couldnt trust the rest of them, you'll never know what they would do.

"Very nice, may i asked why you're here?"He asked.

"Well there was a rumor going around saying that there were different rulers ruling, is that true?"  
>He asked.<p>

"Felix why cant I read your mind?"Edward asked.

"Well young Edward that would be the work of one of the new rulors the youngest one to be exact barely seventy years old right this way."He said walking forward, wow this rular was just about my age maybe younger. He lead us to a large room with three thrones.

"No one's here."I said.

"Hey look i think theres a note."Alice said picking up a piece of paper." I will read it out loud." She said

'I am not sorry to say that we, the Whitlocks, just kicked ya'll sorry asses. We are unbeatable and as soon as we get our Major back you will fear us more than the Vultori, who are still here. The only person who had a problem with us taking over was Aro, but Baby Whitlock quickly took care of that. And, don't worry you will be meeting this little hellion soon'

- Charlotte Kick ass Whitlock

'Now look who's in charge. We told you it would be only a matter of time before we got tired of ya'll and just take over. This is not Vultori just ruling anymore nope the Whitlocks have taken over the castle too, and you're never getting it back especially since we have Baby Whitlock.'

- Peter Fucking Whitlock

'Now you know not to mess with us. There is a reason why they call me the Goddess of Fucking War. They gave me that title after I took down all of Maria's newborn army plus Maria and her stupid sisters by myself while ya'll couldn't do it – at all – without getting caught and killed.'

- Baby Hellion Whitlock a.k.a

The Goddess of War

All of us stared at Jasper,

"Dude do your family own this place?"Emmett asked

"Uhhh let me see he said pulling out a small phone and dialing a number, after two rings someone picked up.

"Hey Jas long time no hear how ya been?"Someone asked.

"Well Peter i just so happen to be at the Volturis place and im just finding out you own the place and who is baby hellion?"He asked.

"OOOOOOOHHHH wouldnt you like to know,"He said then hung up.

"Well yeah i guess i my family do own this place,"He muttered.

"Yeah um sorry to rain on anyones parade but ya'll have school in four days and it will take us three days to get there."Esme said.

"You're right honey lets go we can catch a plane."Carlisle said.

Three days later we finally get the dreary town of Sporks, Washington.

"Its Forks Rosalue."Edward said.

"Yeah soooo?" I asked as i we made our way to the house after everthing was settle and we were getting ready to relax Alice just had to have a damn vision.

"Uhhh Carkisle is there just so happen to be a pack of hourse size wolves here?" Alice asked.

"Yeah why?"He asked.

"Well i seen a flash of them and then my visions went black so i think they want us."She said.

"Okay come on guys lets go."He said running to wear i smelled dog shit.

"Watch where you step Rosalie they are dogs and they may or may not shit in the forest"Alice taunted me. Carlisle started to slow down and stop making us slow down and stop.

"We cant pass there line or we would have to fight and i dont want violenve or less needed.

"Hello there i am Carlisle Cullen of the the olympian coven."He said talking to yellow eyes. Suddenly a human came out with a very old sheet of paper and feathered pen.

"Carlisle i am Sam Uely and who are these four?"He asked pointing at Emmett, Jasper,Alice,and me.

"These are i knew members and i would like for them to sign the treaty."Carlisle asked. Sam nodded and the four of us each signed our names after everything was explained to us we went home.

"Kids ya;ll have school in four hours ya'll need to start getting ready."Esme said.

Arrrghhh school really?

School sucks haha but sooo do i and swallow

"ROSALIE!"Edward yelled.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPS!

* * *

><p>I am soooooooooo sorry it took me sooooo long to update but eighth frade honors is hard especially if you have a block scedule like me yeah until next time.<p>

Oh okay yeah i messed up in the last chapter Izzy and the others are not going Alaska they are going to Forks sorry for the misshap REVIEW AND JASPER WILL RIP HIS SHIRT AND LET YOU FEEL HIS ABS.

JASPER:WHAT!

ME:OH NOTHING NOTHING;) REMEMBER WHAT I SAID


	4. Twins?

Yo its me again i have to make a dumn disclaimer well I DONT WANT TO TWIGHT IS MINE  
>Jasper: Demon Girl please? SM owns it and me<br>Me: but thats not fair i want YOU  
>Jasper: But i dont want you<br>Me: fine i know a dude that looks just like you his name is alberto  
>Jasper: WHAT NO YOU ARE TO ONLY WANT ME<br>Me: u dont want me  
>Jasper: i do just say you dont own twilight and you can have me<br>Me: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT *JUMPS INTO Jaspers arms*

I also dont own the song in this chapter that i reworte to fit this story. Please read the song to i took my time to actually rewrite it and i want to know what yall thought of it. The song is by Nicki Minaj Dear Old Nicki but in my story its by Izzy called Dear Rosie

Man i wish that was true ENJOY

* * *

><p>Izzy's P.O.V<p>

(Days before the Cullens and Hales move, Izzy arrived a few months before them)

Its the middle of the school year and Charllotee and Peter still werent here. I mean i knew these battles last a long time but i just didnt know how it felt to be away from them.

Im a Barbie Girl  
>In a Barbie World<br>You can Brush my hair  
>Undress me everywhere<p>

"Peter i swear to god if you change my ring tone one more freaking time i will hurt you."I said as i picked up my phone.

"What no i missed you Peter, its good you finally called,or I love and miss you petes no you start complaining."After that i heard a slap.

"Sorry shug dont know what has gotten into him lately. He got one of his spidey sences and well he won't give it up Stupid Criptic person."I rolled my eyes.

"Peter what do you know?"I asked him.

"I won't tell you shug but i do know you need to sign up for the schools talent show thing. We will be there but after the show,about time you make it the house we would be running up."He said.

"And what exactly am i going to be doing in this talent show?"I asked raising my eyebrow though he couldnt see it.

"Singing of course."He said like it was the most obviouse thing in the world.

"What am I singing Pete."I knew not to mess with Peter with his Spidey sences especially after the first time we had got kidnapped by the Volturi, but it wasnt all my fault, we were hunting I killed the dude he wanted and he just had to have the one i killed and i am one possessive son of a bitch.

"Dear Rosie."He whispered. On no.

"No no and no Peter you know i hate singing that song in public ad i might end up crying again. I cried while writing the song for her.I..I just cant Pete."I wimpered silently. No one has ever heard or saw me do this besides Rosie,Jane,Pete and Charllote. I am always the Queen of the C.C.C.C. (Calm,Cool,and Collected Club).

"You have to thats the only one that can be sung. Anyway, and also i already called the school and gave them the song, you are the last person on the list because i knew you werent going to make so you are so welcome."He said.

"Peter why just give me one reason why I shoud do this."I said.

"Because it will be very easy for you to just sing it and get it off your chest and well you are just gonna have to wait and find out."He said.

"No I dont want to."I said again.

"Please just do it."Charllote said.

"Not you too Char." I whispered.

"Sujar Peter seems serius and when hes serious we have to trust him."She said.

"But..but.. i cant to many memories."I said.

"Yes and you want to remmeber them,do you want to forget her Izzy?Do not you want to remmeber your sister your big sister, the one who looks exactly like you but with different hair and eyes?"Peter asked.

"I dont want to forget her Peter and you know that."I said then the bell rung.

"I heard the bell Izzy you have to get to class but please sing in the talent she uhh,its not about winning but about setting everything in Izzy do it for Rosie."He said.I sighed, i couldt but i knew i had too.

"Okay Pete its friday the talent show is this wednesday before Winter Break, though all it does here is rain."

"Okay see you then Babe."Peter said.

"Bye Izzy see you wednesday"Charllote yelled into the phone.

"Im going deaf here Char."I yelled back making them chuckle.

"I will see yall wednesday bye love you."I said.

"Love you."They said and hung up.

I quickly ran into my last class of the day at vampire speed and to the back of the class. Good thing no one saw me.

Gym was so stupid i didnt see why we had to dress out the girls could do hills oops spoke to soon. A girl just fell I think her name was Renee ,clumsy human. I laughed. I decided I was on my period and told my coach that i couldnt dress out but i was in the talent show and if it was okay to go to the music room. She said it was okay and hoped I felt better.

Yeah well to bad im going home. Yeah i didnt need to practice I am a vampire for fuck sakes.

When i got home i decided to find what i was going to wear for the talent a few minutes I found the perfect outfit for the the talent show I picked out a pair of Alloy rip and repair skinny jeans,a long sleve striped birds shirts,and a pair of grey suede ludlow hilled boots. I was going to look hot and kind of emoo at the same time, Peter got that in my head, i wasnt emo just liked dark colors the most. Sigh just like my sister.

Sooner rather than later it was the day of the talent show. I got there early mostly because i knew i didnt have to go to any of my classes.

The middle of the day is when things started getting was looking at me for some reason. And kept saying that i looked like someone. I knew earlier i had smelled some vampires so the humans would say that. Pale,beautiful,gracful,and all that good stuff most have attracteed their attention. The only difference between me and those vampires was that they were normal and i wasnt. Twelve o'clock came around and the talent show started. I wasnt paying attention because i knew i was going to be the last person. The time flew by and I heard my name being called. I walked with my head down until i reached the mike then closed my eyes to keep the tears from coming.

"This is a song I wrote for someone they should know who they are. Its called Dear Rosie."I cleared my throat and started singing.

**Maybe You Died But Nobody Ask Me Where You At **_(I started nodding my head.)_

**I Try To Channel You In Hopes That I Could Bring You Back**

**But Its Like Every Intersection We Just Missed Eachotha**_(I slid to the side)_

**You Got Your Lil Sis Waitin Tell Me You Aint 6 Feet Under**

**And Tell Me That You Coming Back That You Just To A Break**

**Maybe I Blamed You For Everything That Was My Mistake **_(I pointed to myself)_

**In Hindsight I Loved Your Protectivness And I Loved Your Edge**

**Cuz It Was You Who Talked Me Down From Jumpin Off The Ledge**_(I pointed to the crowd)_

**Your purple hairdo, Your neon eyes Too **_(I pointed to my hair and eyes)_

**Thoughs girls were jealous of ya**

**Everytime You Came Through**

**You Was The Braveheart**

**You Stole our moms Heart**_(I put my hands over my heart)_

**You Never Switched It Up**

**You Played The Same Part**

**But I Needed To Grow**

**And I Needed To Know**

**That There Were Somethings Inside Of Me That I Need To Show **_(I pointed to myself)_

**But He Just Deaded You**

**Left You In Blue and Black**_(I rubbed my arms)_

**But Dear Rosie **

**Please Come back**_(I put my hands together as if to pray)_

**You Told Me You'd Come When I Needed You **_(I started swaying)_  
><strong>And You Said It So Sweetly I believed you<strong>  
><strong>But Im Standing Here Calling I Cant See You<strong>  
><strong>But I Am Holding You, Holding You, Holding You To That<strong>

**Yo, Did He Chase Through the streets and hit you on your head **_(Pointed at my head)_

**And then denied that he commited murder saying he thought you were sleeping safely in your bed**

**Cuz If So That Will Forever Go Down as My Sadest Hour**

**I Shoulda Kept You With Me Gettin At That Nameless Coward**

**He Was No Match For You, Couldnt Defeat Your Prowess**_(I shook my head)_

**I Had To Make Them Changes, I Hope You Understood**

**You See For Every bad, I Did A Ton Of Good**

**But You Was Underground, And I Was Mainstream**

**I Live The Life Now, That We Would Daydream**_(I smiled)_

**My Only Wish Is You Come Enjoy It With Me**

**Get On The Earth Now and come have fun with me**

**The Money Came Yea, Tripled And Quadrupled It**_(I rolled my hands together)_

**But I Still Miss Us When We Went through Some Stupid Shit**_(I smiled)_

**But Its Still F-ck him he beat ya **_(I made the gesture as to shoo a fly away)_

**He Ridiculed You, Never Believed ya**

**He Just Deaded You**

**Left You In Blue and Black**_(rubbibg my arms)_

**But Dear Rosie**

**Please Come Back**_(back to the praying gesture)_

**You Told Me Youd Come When I Needed You **_(I wrapped my arms around myself like a hug and swayed)_  
><strong>And You Said It So Sweetly I believed you<strong>  
><strong>But Im Standing Here Calling I Cant See You<strong>  
><strong>But I Am Holding You, Holding You,Holding You To That<strong>

**And Yes Im Holdin You, Holdin You, Holdin You**_(then I just dance lightly to the music while singing)_  
><strong>Oh Yes Im Holdin You, Holdin You, Holdin You<strong>  
><strong>And Yes Im Holdin You, Holdin You, Holdin You<strong>  
><strong>To That<strong>

**And Yes Im Holdin You, Holdin You, Holdin You**  
><strong>Oh Yes Im Holdin You, Holdin You, Holdin You<strong>  
><strong>And Yes Im Holdin You, Holdin You, Holdin You<strong>  
><strong>To That <strong>_(I put my arms down but kept swaying)_

"AND THE WINNER OF THE TALENT SHOW IS ISABELLA MARIE HALE."The principal yelled into the microphone.I opened my eyes and i couldnt believe who i saw. No it couldnt be her but i knew i was lying to myself so i threw myself off the stage at her at my sister.

Rosie's P.O.V

I still dont see why we have to go to school today. I mean one its a wednesday,two i hate school, and three its the day before Winter could just stay home and wait for next year damn.

"Its not going to be all bad Rosalie,its only going to be half a day of being in class because Alice said they are having a talent show or something and you get to meet Peter and Charllote."Jasper said sitting down net to me. Jasper was the closes thing i had to a sibling,Alice was close but i felt like I was betraying Izzy so i couldnt really get the feel of E dward well Edward was more like a friend even best friend if he wasnt so damn annoying,wait Peter and Charllote?  
>"What do you mean Peter and Charllote, Jasper?"I asked.<p>

"Well Alice saw themcoming over for a visit with another girl.I think that may be Baby Hellion or The Goddest of War."He said then chuckled.

"Whats so funny?"I asked.

"Well i want to see this The Goddest of War meetys the God of War,me, and the goddest of Destruction,you. Its like one super dangerous war weapon."He said. I laughed everyone called me the Goddest of Destuction becaus eof where my temper gets me and my powers.

"Today might not be a bad day at all."I said walking to my wardrob. I picked out a pair of dark washed skinny jeans with a whole in the knee, a pair of black ludlow hilled boots in black suede, and a lace rose Dolman shirt. I curled my hair. I put on clear,lipgloss,some mascara,grey smokey eyeliner, and the smile that said i know im drop dead gorgeous even with the way my eyes and hair look.

"Come on Rosalie its time to go."Edward said from downstairs. I sighed and slowly walked to my car.

"Cheer up Rosalie only eight hours of school."Alice said.

"Whateva."I said and raced to school like i really wanted to go. Our cars seemed to be the most expensive out here well i spoke to soon. A black Farrari 599 stood in the driveway. It was about as good as my red BMW. Whoever owed that car must be rich.

"She looks just like her."Someone whispered looking at me.

"I know."The other person whisperd back.

"Dude you think they could be related."Someone else said from across the parking lot also looking at me. I pulled my head up and walked towards the office building with my siblings trailing behind me.

"Hello oh how may i help you-"She was going to say something else but i cut her off.

"Im Rosalie Hale this is Jasper Whitlock,Edward, Alice,and Emmett Cullen."I said. She looked shocked for a little while then handed us our papers.

"Thank you uhhh Mrs. Cope."I said reading her name tag and walking away.

All throught he day people kept giving me sideways glances always saying i looked like _her._ Whoever she is.

**"Students after Lunch you are to report to the Gymnasiam for the Talent show. I repeat All students are to report to the Gymnasiam after Lunch for the schools talent show, have a good day." **The Principal said on the intercom.

"Come lets go now so we could get good seat."Alice said throwing away her food tray. We got up and made our way to the Gym.

The talent show was pretty good to tell you the truth but no one actually tried to sing we had about ten more minutes and this was our final act.

"Okay this is our final act today, Singing a song she wrote Isabella Marie Hale."The annoucer said.

_Isabella. Wait Isabella Marie Hale. _I looked up and there was my sister. Some of the people looked from m to her and back and forward until they settled back on Izzy. It didnt take an empth to know they were shocked i wanted her to look at me but her eyes were closed.

"This is a song I wrote for someone they should know who they are. Its called Dear Rosie."She cleared her throat and started singing.

**Maybe You Died But Nobody Ask Me Where You At **_(She started nodding her head.)_

**I Try To Channel You In Hopes That I Could Bring You Back**

**But Its Like Every Intersection We Just Missed Eachotha**_(she slid to the side)_

**You Got Your Lil Sis Waitin Tell Me You Aint 6 Feet Under**

**And Tell Me That You Coming Back That You Just To A Break**

**Maybe I Blamed You For Everything That Was My Mistake **_(She pointed at herself)_

**In Hindsight I Loved Your Protectivness And I Loved Your Edge**

**Cuz It Was You Who Talked Me Down From Jumpin Off The Ledge**_(she pointed to the crowd)_

**Your purple hairdo, Your neon eyes Too**_ (She pointed to her hair and eyes)_

**Thoughs girls were jealous of ya**

**Everytime You Came Through**

**You Was The Braveheart**

**You Stole our moms Heart**_(she put her hands over her heart)_

**You Never Switched It Up**

**You Played The Same Part**

**But I Needed To Grow**

**And I Needed To Know**

**That There Were Somethings Inside Of Me That I Need To Show **_(she pointed to herself)_

**But He Just Deaded You**

**Left You In Blue and Black**_(she rubbed her arms)_

**But Dear Rosie **

**Please Come back**_(she put her hands together as if to pray)_

**You Told Me You'd Come When I Needed You** _(she started swaying)_  
><strong>And You Said It So Sweetly I believed you<strong>  
><strong>But Im Standing Here Calling I Cant See You<strong>  
><strong>But I Am Holding You, Holding You, Holding You To That<strong>

**Yo, Did He Chase Through the streets and hit you on your head**_ (Pointed at her head)_

**And then denied that he commited murder saying he thought you were sleeping safely in your bed**

**Cuz If So That Will Forever Go Down as My Sadest Hour**

**I Shoulda Kept You With Me Gettin At That Nameless Coward**

**He Was No Match For You, Couldnt Defeat Your Prowess**_(she shook her head)_

**I Had To Make Them Changes, I Hope You Understood**

**You See For Every bad, I Did A Ton Of Good**

**But You Was Underground, And I Was Mainstream**

**I Live The Life Now, That We Would Daydream**_(she smiled)_

**My Only Wish Is You Come Enjoy It With Me**

**Get On The Earth Now and come have fun with me**

**The Money Came Yea, Tripled And Quadrupled It**_(she rolled her hands together)_

**But I Still Miss Us When We Went through Some Stupid Shit**_(she smiled)_

**But Its Still F-ck him he beat ya **_(she made the gesture as to shoo a fly away)_

**He Ridiculed You, Never Believed ya**

**He Just Deaded You**

**Left You In Blue and Black**_(rubbibg her arms)_

**But Dear Rosie**

**Please Come Back**_(back to the praying gesture)_

**You Told Me Youd Come When I Needed You **_(She wrapped her arms around herself like a hug and swayed)_  
><strong>And You Said It So Sweetly I believed you<strong>  
><strong>But Im Standing Here Calling I Cant See You<strong>  
><strong>But I Am Holding You, Holding You,Holding You To That<strong>

**And Yes Im Holdin You, Holdin You, Holdin You**_(then she just dance lightly to the music while singing)_  
><strong>Oh Yes Im Holdin You, Holdin You, Holdin You<strong>  
><strong>And Yes Im Holdin You, Holdin You, Holdin You<strong>  
><strong>To That<strong>

**And Yes Im Holdin You, Holdin You, Holdin You**  
><strong>Oh Yes Im Holdin You, Holdin You, Holdin You<strong>  
><strong>And Yes Im Holdin You, Holdin You, Holdin You<strong>  
><strong>To That <strong>_(She put her arms down but kept swaying)_

She finished and stayed standing there. The room erupted in cheers and the principle came up with the trophy.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE TALENT SHOW IS ISABELLA MARIE HALE."The principal yelled into the microphone. She finally opened her eyes. Almost immediatly they found mine.

"Rosie!"She yelled jumping off the stage and throwing herself at me.

"Izzy,Izzy,Izzy i missed you so much."I cried. Emmett picked us up ad ran to the car before we could cause a bigger scene, the trophy in Edward's hand.

"I missed you so much Rosie."She cried into my shirt.

"I know sis i know."I cried but in a long time it was tears of joy.

"I knew if i called you would really come."She whispered.

Alice was on the phone telling the Carlisle to come home but i was too rapped up i the arms of my sister to care. I didnt actually think i would see her finally pulled away when the door opened to reviled Carlisle. His eyes poped open shocked.

**Carlisle's P.O.V**

Alice had called me saying something had happened at school with Rosalie. I quickly ran out the hospital calling a family emergency behind my back. I made it home to see everyone besides Rosalie standing outside the car and then i heard crying,from two people.

I opened the car door to reviel Rosalie and another girl that looked exactly like Rosalir just different hair color and eyes._Izzy Hale._ I thought to myself and pulled the two crying girls out the car.

"I uhhh guess your Isabella Hale i presume."I said holding out my hand and stumbling over my words"I am Carlisle Cullen leader of this Coven."Before i could get anymore out i heard the sound of two sets of footsteps approaching us.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I turned to see Peter and Charlotte run from out the forset towards me. I held my arms for a hug but they spend right passed i turned around to see them embracing Isabella and Rosalie.

"Yeah i really feel the love guys."I said sarcassticly to Peter and Charllote

Isabella growled at me to shut up and wait.

"Isabella are you the Goddest of War?"I asked.

She nodded and smiled."Yes i am and i guess you are the legendary God of War"She smirked. Well aint she little vixen.

"True i am darling."I smiled.

"Okay,okay, enough of that we have a problem."Peter said.

**Isa's P.O.V**

"Okay,okay, enough of that we have a problem."Peter said.

"What you mean Peter?"Jasper asked. I have to say Jasper is one sexy Texas man not boy but MAN. Pure adultry man.

"Theres a war coming and i know you just got your sister back but its coming in three weeks."He said.

"Wait why against who?"I asked.

"Us against three very fucked up people and a newborm army?"He said.

"But why us what did we do?"Rosie asked.

"Well the Cullens messed with a fucking vendetta with red hair."Peter started

"Victoria."Edward said.

"We kicked out a power crazed vampire."Peter said.

"Aro."Charlotte nodded.

"And some other dude that i dont know."H efinished

"Here."Alice said giving the picture to Peter who nodded.

"Yeah thats him."He said passing the picture around. When it got to us i didnt know what to do. Both our legs bukled under us and we started to fall the only thing we could do was whisper his name.

"Jonothan."And I fell the only thing worst than that was that i felt my sister fall with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Duh dhuh dhuh dun YUP HE IS BACK Srry bout the POV changes but i just wanted to do that.<strong>

**Dudes and Dudettes i am sooooooooooooooo tired now.**

**No this is not the end because the poem isnt finished just yet four more chapters okay guys well three actually and i already know the ending and wrote it if you have questions i will try my best and answer them without giving to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW MMY CRAZY LITTLE LOVIES.**


	5. We are a Family

Okay this is my fifth chapter three more to type and two more to come up with remeber i already wrote the ending. Disclaimer:i dont own Twilight just Jonothan and Mary,but i dont want Jonothan.:''''(

Sorry for the delay and as you can see this story is not really like the other stories that has been written for this poem but i like to think outside the box on things like this and i still need to finish this poem so yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's P.O.V<strong>

I watched as Emmet and Jasper catch Izzy and her sister before they fell.

"Who is Jonothan?" Esme asked.

"He is the one that made this happen,the reason they are like this, the one that murderd their mother and almost murdered Isabella and Rosalie, he is their father."Char said making them gasp.

"Oh My God."Esme said gasping into her mates chest.

"No wonder she acts so cold."Edward said.

"Isa is the same way."I said.

"But how did they find out where she was?"Alice asked herself.

"Tanya."Char said.

"What do you mean?"Emmette asked.

"Well it seems Jonothan has been stringing Tanya along getting her to give him information on Rosalie" I said.

"And she fell for it?"Jasper asked.

"Yup and she fell hard."Char whispered.

"I can not believe this. Oh wait I can I always knew something was wrong with her."Edward said.

"Well we are more surprised than you. We thought Maria had killed him not change him and let him get away."I said.

"What about the girls?"Jasper asked looking at them.

"We should probably get them inside, i dont think they would feel comfortable to wake up and see a bunch of people staring at them."Doctor Fang said.

After we moved them into Rosalie's bedroom we all gathered into the living room.

**Jasper's POV**

"Peter how did ya'll find Isabella?"I asked

"Well we were hunting in Texas when we heard Maria scream, of course we ran to see what was going on only to find the little hellion ripping Maria a new one. It was a good sight to see too."For some reason i growled at him,he smirked at me, that little fucker.

"Anyway she was a newborn - just woke up - you could tell that by her eyes that look in her eyes said that her emotions were everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. We took her hunting and she was a natural, told us a little bit about herself not the whole story but a bit and well we have been together even told us little of her past mostly about her sister who i am just finding out is alive thank god. She was always in auto pilot mode aka-"

"Bitch mode?"Edward asked. Peter nodded.

"Yeah Rosalie is like that too, hopefully they will change,we dont need one bitch in this house let alone two."Edward said.

Two growls from upstairs cut him off and he was suddenly being held up an the wall by his throat with another hand on his dick.

"If you want both of your heads off keep talking."Rosalie growled.

"But if you want to keep them i suggest you not talk about us anymore you got it?"Isabella asked.

He nodded or well tried to nod. My jeans became too tight and i had to calm myself down but nothing was happening The Major was trying no _begging _to come out and well i let him, time for him to have some fun.

**Major's POV**

Yes finally. Jasper might not know this but Isabella is our mate the animal blood he has been drinking fucks with his scences. He wishes he had eyes like Rosalie to hide the color if he ever decided to switch back but he aint that lucky. I stalked my mate and i faintly heard Peter telling everyone else to leave. When they were gone i pounced aiming for her neck.

But she did not get the title of Goddess of War for nothing, she easily dodge me and was on the other side the room before i even registured that she was gone from by me. I growled low in my chest. She knew what i was trying to do and was easily avoiding me.

"Isabella."It didn't even look like she heard me she was just watching my every move waiting to avoid me again.

I ran towards her again and manage to get my hand around her neck but she bit me. She was not going down without a fight and i am more than ready to give her one.

"Now now Isabella, I could do this the easy way or the hard way."i threatened to no avail.

"Cliche much huh?"She sneered. Yup hard way it is then.

I sent her a huge wave of lethargic but it had the opposite effect of what i intended it to do. Instead of her falling down i fell.

She laughed and walked forward.

"I can not be effected by your gift unless i want to be. And since you can't feel your gift to take it off of you I have free range to do what i want. You know what i think you need a healthy dose of irony."She said.

She walked forward and bent down to where i was laying. Her smirked irked me, even made me cringe. I knew she was going to do what i wanted to do to her and i couldnt even bring myself to care. Slowly painfully slowly her lips grazed my neck then she bit down, marking me as hers.

"You seemed to enjoy that so i guess i dont have to say sorry."She smiled.

I stop sending out lethargic and jumpped to my feet checking my new bite. Shit she already had it sealed. I was pissed the fuck off now. If she was not our mate she would have been ashes by now.

"Okay...okay i can see you are pissed off so i guess i am going to have to go now."She said pretending to walk away.

I was quickly by her side and took my chance and marked her. She didnt move or flinch. I was happy to mark her as mine and so was she. I guess i should let Jasper come and see what i did. It is funny to see his expression and everything after he fully understands what i did.

**Jasper's POV**

Isabella was standing there with an amused smirked on her face. She moved her hair to the side and I could see a bite mark on her neck. A mates mark. My whole face expression changed she was mated but to who. How could i have not see this before? Was it Peter? He probably did too. He would do something like that. If only...if only i was the one to mark her, my life would be great. I dont know how long i was lost in my own thoughts but i learned one thing, never be lost in thought near Isabella. My cheek felt like it was in fire but it wasnt.

"Ouch shit."I hissed.

"Sorry but you weren't paying attention."She said.

"Yeah sorry about that."I said trying to keep my voice business like.

"Sure umm maybe we should call the family back i do not know where they went, the Major had to tell me something and they were ordered to leave."She said.

"Oh well what did he tell you?"My heart was breaking all i wanted to do was bite over that mark a claim her as mine.

"Oh he didnt say much it is what he did."She said.

"What did he do?"I asked.

"This."She said pointing to her mark.

"That?"I swallowed.

"Ohhh yeah my mate just marked me as soon as the family left. I gave him one too, though it was a little dirty on my part but hey it was worth it. The Major is a funny bitch too."She said. Touching my neck i just registured was still faintly stinging.

" "I said.

"Yup you fucking bit me."She said laughing at my face. But i didnt care i was gubsmacked.

**Major's POV**

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA I TOLD YOU HIS FACE WAS GOING TO BE FUNNY. OK IT WAS NOT THAT FUNNY BUT COME ON I RARLEY GET TO COME OUT EMOTIONLY AND PHYSICALLY AND I DONT MEAN OUT THE CLOSET. {;)}.

**Isabella's POV**

"What are we going to do?"I asked.

"We train and we fight i will not stand here and let my family get killed by a bunch of crazed vampires."The big one said.

"Uhhh yeah who are you?"I asked.

"Im Emmett, Emmett Mcarthy Cullen Rosalie's boyfriend."He said holding out his hand.

"Oh well I am her sister it is your pleasure to meet me."I said.

"Why do you two say that?"The one with weird hair said.

"Why the fuck do you look like that?"I asked.

"Language."A lady with caramel curls said.

"Its english."I said ignoring the look on her face. I did not care who she was the way i talked was the way i talked.

"Ahh now thats my little sister i know and love, all these years your mouth has probably gotten dirtier."Rose said hugging me from behind.I have missed my sister. My sister is my life and without her i probably wouldnt even exist.

Someone cleared their throat."Okay well i think names, titles, and powers should all be said now so we could get started on what we can do before the fight."He said.

"Okay i am Carlisle Cullen leader of this family."I think i am goin to call him Mr.C.

"I am Esme Mary Patt Cullen wife of Carlsle Cullen."The one that told me about my language said.

"I am Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, married to Alice, son of Carlisle and Esme I can read minds though i can not read ya'lls."Copper head said.

"I am Mary Alice Brandon but I am called Alice, I am married to Edward daughter of Carlisle and Esme,and I see the future but like Edward I can not see you."Pixie said.

"I am Emmett Paul Mcarthy Cullen and mated to Rosalie."Dimples said. Thank god he said mated to these vampires are too tamed and he is not their son good.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, Goddess of Destruction,mated to Emmett,sister of Isabella Hale and i have too many powers to list my most powerful one is that i am telekinetic."Rosie said.

"Major Jasper Alexander Whitlock,God of War, mated to Isabella Hale I can feel emotions-_everyones_."He said smiling. What can i say he is my mate i can not block him. And he said nothing about being a son to Carlisle and Esme again good i already knew Rosalie was not going to say anything being the daughter of those too.

"Isabella Marie Hale,Goddess of War, mated to Jasper, sister of Rosalie Hale, I also have too many powers to list but my most powerful one or ones are my shields,physicle and mental."I said.

"Charllote Whitlock,Lieutenant of the Major,mated to Peter Whitlock. I can see what kind of ties people have to one another and how strong it is."Star said.

"Peter Whitlock, Captain of the Major,mated to Charlotte Whitlock.I just know shit."Peter said.

"Good now we can start i think Jasper, Isabella, Peter, and Charlotte should be the leaders because they have fighting expierience."Mr.C said. Letting us take over.

"Okay Newborns are almost nothing like older vampires. They are stronger than you and faster than you but they are not smarter than you. They work on instincs and are very easily distracted. Do not go for the obviouse kill work in pairs they are very observant so you should avoid doing the same moves twice. If you do not kill them the first three tries you are most likely going up against a more experience fighter which means you need to work twice as hard to kill them. Alice Edward do not focus to much on your powers the mind of a newborn is like the mind of a newborn baby they know nothing and they try to copy what they see and they have the minds of a vampire so they could probably imate your exact move."I said.

"Since Aro was apart of the Volturi he will know exactly how newborns work and how to control them. This is also probably his only chance to take back the throne. Jonathan has been able to be around us without us knowing about it so there is a chance that he will also know how to train newborns. Victoria most likely just stuck herself in the middle and the more people they can have they will take. So Victoria an experience fighter was a bonus for them."Jasper said.

"But what about what they said?"Emmett asked.

"It depends on what they said."Star said.

"Well they said they came to kill as many yellow eyed freaks as they could and a purple eyed one too."He said.

"Well then that means they were in the war before they came in touch with us."I said.

"That is it. I remeber them now."Jasper said suddenly. "James and Victoria were a part of the newborn with me. They were older though. No wait James was the only one older than me actually i am a year older than Victoria.."He said.

"Well thats just great she has fighting skills that means they will too. Okay all of ya'll need a crash in fighting starting now. I know how to fight Peter and Star made me train with them with no powers and now i am able to beat them with my eyes closed."I said.

"Star?"Jasper asked me.

"Yeah after the girl on The Lost Boys. She was so pretty, so was her son and it was an awesome movie based on vampires even though it was way off."I said. The look on Rosalie's face unnerving even for me.

"Awe come on Rosie you know you are my only Beautiful yet Deadly Flower."I said. She smiled. Yeah even the ice queen gets jeaulous,but now Star looks put out.

"Awe not you too Star, you know you are the only Star in My Darkened Sky."I said.

"Iz you are such a sweet talker you know."Peter said.

"Shut it fucker."I said walkin out.

"I dont know why she is annoyed with me so much."He said.

"Really?"Jasper asked. Peter nodded.

"You know what i am not going to say anything we need to start training."Star said.

"Wait what about Tanya?"Pixie asked

"Well she is working with Jonathan and so is Victoria. Laurent is mated to Irina so she is no doubt going to side with him. What we have to do is get Laurent to work with us then Irina is going to work with us too." Jasper said.

"Yeah but what about the rest of them?"Carlisle asked.

"Well Garrett will most likely side with us since i am his sire and so will Kate since they are mates. Carmen and Eleazer will also join us since most of their family will be fighting on our side and there is still a chance that Tanya will be fighting with us."Edward said.

"Should we call them?"Emmett asked.

"No not just yet when this week is done."I said.

"Uhh guys we dont have a week."Edward said pointing to the forest. A few minuts later seven people came out the forest. They seemed shocked to see so many people here.

"Oh good another freaked, this time with blue eyes."A strawberry Blonde bitch did not just call me a bitch. Well Marie I think it is time for you to come out,Darlin.

_I will be happy too.- Marie said._

_Have fun lil sister-Lilly said._

**Peter's POV**

Oh shit, oh shit,oh shit. I thought as Isa's eyes turned red or should i say Marie's eyes.

"What the fuck did you say bitch?"Marie asked. Rosalie was right next to her with eyes red like Marie. But that wasnt it. Their eyes were so red they had no whites and no pupils just fully red _and _they were freaking glowing a bright blue when they were standing next to each other.(Them not their eyes)

Tanya looked scared but she was out of luck now. Rosalie already had her hand out and Tanya was twenty feet in the screeching but with the flip of Rose's wrist she was suddenly quiet though she was still trying to scream.

"Peter that is not Rosalie anymore just like that is not is Isabella, Rosalie is now Lillian her alter ego and _that _alter ego or 'sister' of Lillian is Mary after Isabella."Edward said.

"I get it just like Iza is Marie right now _her _alter ego or 'sister' is Lilly after Rosalie."Char(aka Star or Charlotte) said.

Marie stook her hand out palm up towards Tanya and with her other hand drew a square around the hand pointing towards Tanya. Suddenly a box appeared with the same blue glowing ting the girls had and was see through. Pulling that same arm back she threw it at Tanya. Once Tanya was in the box Rosalie let her down well she put her arm down and Tanya plumeted down towards the ground,once down she tried to get out but she couldn't get out of it.

The both of them walked forward towards the box.

"Well i am guessing you are the Tanya we have been talking about."Marie said.

"Yes i am Tanya now let me out the box."Tanya yelled now able to speak.

"Not until you answer our questions."Lillian asked.

"And why the fuck do i need to answer any of _your_questions."They shook their heads and said one word...

..."Ardentisque."

And the box was on fire. Tanya screamed at the top of her lungs, even in pain her voice was beautiful.

"Now are you going to answer our questions?"Rosalie asked.

"Yes just stop the fire."Tanya said.

"Carlisle what is the meaning of this and who are they?"One of them said.

"Please come in side and we will explain."Esme said.

"No we need to start training if you have not notice two days have passed sinced we met you and well we are about four hours away from the third day."Char said.

"Okay how about introductions first."Carlisle said. two minutes later everyones names was listed.

"Okay well explain quickly so we could see trains and who dies."I said.

"She does not mean that."Carlisle said making me roll my eyes.

"Okay well long story short we are going to war with Aro, Victoria and Rosalies and Isabella's father,Tanya has been suppling their father information about Rosalie and well the reason they are vampires is because he tried to kill them.  
>"Carlisle said.<p>

"Okay well why arent they fighting him on their own not to be mean just wondering."Katel asked.

"Because i will not aloud my new baby sis,even though she was born before me, alone to fight in a war especially if she is blood related to my mate."Emmett okay even though im a mini Ice Queen i was touched by what he said. Peter gave me a look, he knew what i was going to say and looked like he wanted to record this.

"Thank you Emmett i am happy that my sister and i met you."I said.

"Awe i knew you could be a softy."He said giving me a hug. OKay yeah now i was uncomfortable.

"Emmy you have to let me down before i set you on fire."I said.

"Awe you gave me a nickname."He said hugging me tighter.

_Awe fuck this shit Isabella come take over -Marie_

_Fuck no, Lilly you take over -Isabella_

_Lilly to the rescue -Lilly_

_Thank you big sis -Marie_

**Lilly's POV**

"Okay okay let me down."I said. He put me down looked at me turned around then did a double take.

"What the hell you eyes are golden now."He looked at my sister "Oh my gosh so are yours."He said pointing at my sister.

"How is that possible?"Esme asked.

"Hi im Lilly."I said.

"Hi Lilly."Star said.

"Star!"I said jumping into her idea my sister grabbed me and growled at Star.

"It is okay Mary calm down."I said.

"What just happened?"Pixie asked.

"It is their split personalities. Marie couldnt handle the emotions from Emmett so she switch over to her alter ego who is older yet acts younger and vice versa. Lillian switched to Mary because of her sister and she turned into the more hostile and protective one since she is younger. So yeah."Peter said.

"Look i am going to tell you this now while _they _are talking, and when i mean they i mean Isa and Marie. You see Isa is getting to like ya'll Carlisle you are almost a daughter to her, Emmett you are already the brother she wanted but did not want at the same time, Alice and Edward are next. Jasper you are already in there and Esme you are going to be the step-mom because they loved their mom okay no more talk about this they are almost finished."I said.

_Lilly come in and rest i am taking over i am calm now.-Isabella said_

_Okay-Lilly_

**Isabella's POV**

"Okay we need to get uestions out th e way now and then decide who side you are on."I commanded.

"Why does your father want you dead?"Eleazer asked.

"I do not know."Rosalie said but i kept silent no one noticed anyway well Jasper gave me a sideways look. Damn.

"Aro really was put out of office?"Irina asked.

"Yes."Esme nodded.

"By who?"Carmen inquired.

Sheeplishly Peter, Star, and I raised our hands. It is not everyday you hear three people pulled Aro from his throne.

"Why?"Irina asked time everyone turned to me even Peter and STar and they knew why.

"Well."I said looking at my fingernails."I got tired of being kidnapped time and tyime again so yeah i tore him apart mentally put each of his body parts in boxes and sent them all around the oh shit."I said as i reached into my pocket pulling out a small box and let me tell you it was a very small box.I opended it and laughed i knew i was forgetting something.

"What is it?"Emmett asked.

"Aro's dick."I said dropping it to the ground.

"That is just nasty."Edward said.I thought about something and after a few seconds i decided to go with it. Alice tinkling laughed showed that she had somehow saw what i was going to do.I winked at her and picked up the dick with my mind of course and with three simple words sent the dick on its way.

"What did you carve into it?"Peter asked.

"BRB."I said.

"BRB? Why did you write be right back?"Tanya asked.

"Not BRB as in Be right back, BRB as in Be ready bitch."I explained.

"Anyway we need to get back on the task at how did you meet Jonathan?"Jasper asked.

"Well i was hunting alone when this male vampire in his mid-thirties approched me. I kept thinking to myself that somthing was off about him but for soome reason i could not bring myself to care**. **He was just so alluring. He told me that he felt a pull towards me and that he was my mate. And i believed he also told me that there was someone who wanted him dead and that that person had recruited Rosalie so i had to get as much information on her a possible.I thought it was wrong but i could not help it."She said pitifuly.

Something was off about wasnt that it looked like she was lieing it looked like thatsomeone ahd tampered with her out my hand i covered her head with my mental shield.

"What the am i in a box?Oh its the Cullens."She said.

I sighed"I am going to have to keep Tanya under my shield it seems to me that he has the power control people. I can feek it. You need to choose now whose side you are on now."I said.

"My family."Tanya said.

"My family."

"My family."Everyone else chimed in but one last thing.

"Laurent did you know there was a war going on before you met us?"I asked. He hesitated or a minute but in the end he nodded.

"Okay choose a side."Peter said.

"I pick my mate and our family,I will let you know now that you have eliminated one of the best fighters in the army. You also have to remeber that you have his mate to worry is a red head vendetta and she is pissed you killed her mate."He said.

"Okay good if you all have not notice it is now Monday and we have school next week so we need to start training now."Star said.

"Damn time flys. Okay i am more than sure you have not heard about the weapons that we have invented."I said.

"What do you mean weapons?"Garrett asked.

"Any kind of human weapons made out of vampire ashes or a lot of venom."Peter said.

"How do we get a hold of these weapons?"Emmett asked.

"I have them but we aare only going to use them during the fight i will not give you them until it is actuallu time to are swords,Knives,grenads and anything else you coul d think of."I said.

"I dont think we need to ask why we have to wait now do we."Esme said loking at Emmett and even casted a worry glance at Peter.

"Kay enough chitchat we need to seperate into groups Jasper you have the best fighting skills so i think you should be on the lead considering we have an uneven amount of people."I said. Oh no i think i just set a death wish on all these vampires here.

**Jasper's POV**

I put everyone in groups of two to make fighting one on one easier though it think at least three on one would be a better chance but I don't think it would be good to put them one on one first. I think I put them in pretty good groups. Rosalie against Isabella. Tanya and Charlotte. Peter and Emmett. Eleazer and Carlisle. Kate and Irina . Laurent and Garrett. Edward and Alice.

They all mastered the moves I assigned them and then I changed up the pairings. See each group had their own routines to learn and perfect so when I changed up the pairings they ere not used to the moves the other person did. Then I put them three against one which really made things harder for that one person but also made them quicker. By the end everyone was trained and could just about take me out. _Almost._

"We need to go." My mate said running into the forest.

"Why what happened?" I asked running after her and everyone after me.

"I did not know the wolves would be a problem but know they are. "Was all she said. I inhaled deeply and ran faster towards Laurent and Irina.

They were there in the middle of a clearing surrounded by wolves. The wolves turned around and they were not just wolves they were werewolves great. The biggest one looked at Carlisle and let out the loudest roar I had ever heard, the Alpha obviously. One of them left and came back as a human.

"Who are these people?" The leader asked.

"They are my extended family they came for a visit last week if you have not noticed which I am pretty sure you did. I suggest you shut up I am a walking lie detector and three lies against me you will be out." My sister or soon to be sister said.

"Laurent Irina." Isabella said beckoning them towards us. The wolfs parted ways and I got a good look at them, Laurent had a bite mark on his arm indicating that it was torn or _bit _off.

"Come near them again." Isabella said picking them all up off the ground without touching them. "And I will kill each and everyone of you do you understand?" She asked dropping them down. They crouched and growled at us.

"I suggest you shut the hell up you are the ones that broke the treaty not us, you are at fault here." Rosalie said. They backed off after that.

"Let go we have school in three hours." Charlotte said.

"Okay well we need to schedule this stuff though. I don't think all of us will be going to school at the same time." Isabella said as soon as we got back to the house.

"We should do patrols like a different family everyday. The Denali's should take the first patrol, since they still need to take their papers to school. I could get that done today when I go to school. Peter and Star are going to school because technically they are enrolled. Then the Cullens, and finally the Whitlocks counting me and Jasper." Isabella said.

"That is a good idea, you really are The Goddess of War." Kate said smiling at my mate.

"Thanks Kate." She said smiling back.

This past week had been a break through for Isabella and Rosalie they warmed up well to the Denali's after they left the block that was on Tanya's mind. She is not as bad as she was when I first met her not even going after Emmett and Edward anymore. I even over heard Alice talking to Kate about Tanya and that her mate would be founded under extreme circumstances. And that Isabella will not be to happy that she will be with him maybe even jealous but it was not her father or Aro he wont even be against us hostage will be more of what you could call him. After that I have been trying to show her how much I really love her but I don't know if it has been really working. Oh well she is my mate she was destined to be with me.

**Isabella's POV**

Jasper has been acting weird since Tuesday always being around me, telling me he loved me and everything in between. Anyway I was in Rosalie's closet trying to find something to wear even though I had my own clothes.

"Do you think we should clash?" I asked.

"I don't think so we always had different taste."She said. In the end i found a good dress and Rosalie found an awesome outfit too.(**Outfits on Profile)**

"Lets go." I said walking down the stairs.

"Bye kids." Carlisle and Esme said. The Denali's had already left for their patrol.

"Bye Dad, bye Esme." Rosalie and I said at the same time. Looking at each other mortified we ran out the house but not before seeing Carlisle smiling.

"Pay up." Emmett said holding his hand out to Peter. Frowning he handed over a hundred buck. Stupid ass.

"Just ignore everyone and what they say." Alice said as we pulled up in the parking lot. I linked arms with Rosalie, then Star how linked with Alice so she wouldn't feel left out.

"Just breathe." Alice said.

"Or just hold your breath." Star said in a sing-song voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After School

"So how was school kids?" Esme said looking at me and Rosalie. Gosh now I feel so bad. I know I called Carlisle dad and all but I never really had a father figure so thast was just kind of the slip of the tongue.

"It was fine Esme." I said walking up the stairs to change into some comfortable clothes to patrol in.

"You know besides the whispers of "Oh my gosh look at them.", or "They are sisters.", and "I knew they looked a liked." Rosalie said imitating each person. And walking up with me.

"And don't worry Esme one day we will call you mom just not so soon, but we will treat you with the same amount of respect." I said quietly. Though she heard me _everyone_ heard me actually but she smiled like she was the only one in the world.

"Guys do you hear that?" I asked as I listened close in the forest.

"Yeah I thought I was the only one." Edward said.

"Alice tomorrow at school you will see a vision it might explain what we were hearing." I said. She nodded. Jumping up on a high tree branch I saw a shadow run across my path. Yes something has changed

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Lunch**

It was lunch time and I was making my way when I saw Alice and Edward being surrounded by a bunch of girls and two boys the size of Emmett holding his hands behind his back.

"Hey." I said walking up towards them

"Ewe its another freak from those families." She sneered at me. Oh no that bitch did not just sneer at me.

"Let her go." I said getting in her face,

"Izzy?" Alice asked confused. Oh well that explains things she was in a vision.

"Why don't you make us." She said. I shrugged well she told me to do it. I pulled back the cocked the bitch right on side of her head knocking her out.

"You bitch now your friend pays for your behavior." The one holding Alice said. She let go of one of the hands that were holding Alice and lifted it up to slap her but as she came down to punch her someone grabbed her wrist Rosalie. She twisted it so far back her arm snapped and she howled with pain. Or she tried to Rosalie put a hand over her mouth to keep her silent and with a low hissed voice said

"You try to hit **_any _**of my sisters and you will die. Now all of you scram." Grabbing the girl that I knock unconscious left even the boys.

"Thank you for calling me your sister." Alice said jumping on Rosalie and I.

"And thank you for saving Alice even though I knew she was not going to get hurt." Edward said.

"Yes yes we are all a big happy family but this is important." Alice said

"What do you mean what is going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Family meeting now." She said and every vampire through out the school heard.

Once everyone was home the short nut not sweet meeting started.

"Okay I got a vision like Bella said I would but it was bad. The war was not going to happen on Monday but on Saturday.

"Day after tomorrow"? Emmett asked.

"Yes." She said.

Using the all the little time we had we trained and trained until it was time to make our way to the large clearing. A few minutes later they were here. The whole army, _and _Jonathan.

"Hello my lovely daughters have you missed me?" He asked.

Major's POV

Oh hell now. I snarled This is War. But my snarl was cut short. Oh shit.

Isabella's POV

Oh shit. I thought as I watch them walk calmly into the clearing. On both sides to more creatures came into the clearing. They walked so calmly like they were just having a walk in the park. On one side I knew they were helping us in the other I am pretty sure they will kill as many as he could.

…The Volturi and the Werewolves are here

**OH THE FUCKING JOY! **

* * *

><p>Yes i have finished this chapter okay depending on how many words i think i might just have two chapters left. Sorry for the delay but at least it was a long chapter this time.<p> 


	6. You can't be Dead

**Hey! Yes it's me. I am happy to say that I have completed this chapter two more to go! And yeah I will update faster on this story! Sorry just had a bad writers block. Anyway onward with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jonathan's Pov<strong>

"Daddy's home." I smiled at them.

"Keep still you disgusting twit." I hissed at the boy behind me. "Isabella do you like magic tricks?" I asked.

"Yes, and I wish I could make you disappear." She growled.

The blonde male on side of her growled too.

"How lovely you found yourself a mate." I smiled.

He didn't like that and almost charged me. Isabella stopped him.

"This is a real war Jasper." She said, he knew what she meant by that and straightened out...somewhat.

"Ahh Jasper Whitlock, God of War am I correct?" I asked.

"We are not here for your games Jonathan." Rosalie said.

"Well of course not." I smiled.

"Let's get on with it then." She hissed

"Still the same old bitch I see." I chuckled.

**Isabella's Pov**

Emmett growled but stood at his spot. Jonathan just doesn't know when to stop. Rosalie and I stepped up, just as four on the other side did. The others behind me tried to move up too, but Jasper stopped them.

As fast as they could go, two charged at me and two charged at Rosalie. One tried to punch me while the other tried to sweep my feet from under me. Newborns and apparently terribly taught. I took the one that tried to punch me and sent him flying into the wolves who destroy him without a second thought.

The female roared at me. Well guess I just killed her mate.

"Come and get me sweetheart." I cooed.

She fell for it, blinded by rage she charged at me. I ran... straight to where the wolves were. When I was two feet from them I jumped into the air. The female ran straight into the wolf circle. Poor girl didn't even have time to scream.

I looked up just in time to see Rosalie kick both her vampires back to back towards the wolves who tore them to pieces. I lit one of the limbs on the ground on fire and the wolves picked up the rest of the pieces and threw them in. Rosalie and I returned to our family.

Jonathan clapped, "Very good. Now how about that magic trick?" He asked.

I grounded my teeth together. "And what would that be?" I asked.

"Watch me pull your grandson from behind my back." He said pulling out an almost 12 year old boy. Jacob.

"Jacob." I whispered.

"beauté nocturne." He screamed.

"Night beauty. Isn't that sweet?" Jonathan asked.

The wolves were confused. Actually everyone was confused except for Char and Peter.

"Jonathan let him go." I growled.

"Isn't it funny a vampire trying to protect a werewolf how cute." He smiled patting Jacob's head.

"Let him go." I growled again.

"Want him?" He hissed " go get him." Then he through Jacob a good 50 ft in the air.

"No!" I screamed.

Peter suddenly picked me up, spun me around and threw me towards Jacob. I caught him as he was coming down. He cried as he hugged me around the waist when we hit the ground.

"What the hell is your problem he is just a kid." Esme yelled all cursing aside.

"He is a werewolf-shapeshifter actually- therefore he is my enemy." He said. "But what would you know about taking care of kids, yours died."

Carlisle hissed.

"Leave my wife alone."

"Wife? You really sounded human. Maybe it really will be easy to kill your 'family' as you put it." Jonathan smirked.

Carlisle didn't like this. You are to never threaten a loving fathers family. His beast was starting to come out.

"I said," Carlisle started to hiss, venom dripping down his chin,"leave my fucking family alone." The sky started to darken.

Well shit he might actually have a gift. Suddenly the forest was on fire. It was like a ring of fire... no it WAS a ring of fire. There was nowhere to run to now. Either fight or die. Jonathan seemed to sense that too. He growled and all his newborns launched at us. This was it.

**Sam's POV**

I watched at she caught Jacob. I have never known a vampire to willing save a werewolf. The patriarch was pissed off. His family was being threatened and it was driving him crazy.

Sam who do we attack- Leah

We attack the ones that kidnapped Jacob. Now go! I growled. We launched ourselves as the battle started.

**Jane's POV**

He was a sick son of a bitch for throwing that child in the air like that, enemy or not. Two newborns came towards me. I tore them apart easily not needing my gift. My brother was right on side me.

"Alec, Jane stand down." Aro ordered. There was a time where I would have listened to him but now he could shove that order up his ass.

Alex growled and launched at him. Unfortunately he seemed to have grown some fighting skills. After a while Alec was getting pissed. I jumped on Aro's back when he wasn't looking and took off an arm.

Alec quickly took off the other arm followed by his head. We weren't going to let him have any of our mercy. We tore apart the rest of his body before throwing them in the fire around us.

Victoria screeched at us, well apparently we killed her friend. Oh well. I smiled and she fell to the ground screaming. No one paid attention to her cries. The were too busy locked in their own fierce battle.

We wasn't paying a attention and a newborn snuck up behind us. It bit my left collar bone. A shifter pulled him off me and killed it. Alex quickly spit on his hands and healed it. In all that time Victoria had escaped my pain. Doesn't matter now though that bitch will die today.

**Carlisle's POV**

He threatened my family and now his whole army will die. I snapped the neck of a random newborn that ran towards me. I don't care, they were all going down tonight. I saw Esme on side me fighting off three newborns. I roared how dare they touch my mate like that.

They were shredded within seconds. My beast was content for now. His mate was fine but the family still needed us. Get ready Carlisle you're taking down all these newborns to save your families life.

**Emmett's POV**

I saw my sister fight the newborns, they seemed to only want to kill her. Suddenly my left pocket felt heavy. When I reached in I felt something like a paint ball gun. It was small but it looked useful. I aimed quickly at one of the newborns suddenly he was doused in clear liquid then he was ablaze.

A gun with venom bullets, perfect. We were going to win this battle no matter the cost. The wolves seemed to have chosen our side. Thank God cause I didn't feel like fighting them off too.

**Alice's POV**

I danced between attacks like how Bella taught me. I was small so I could easily maneuver myself around. I jumped up as a newborn tried to kick my feet from beneath me. Edward was there then and took of her head. Poor girl she just messed with the wrong fucking family.

My beast was coming out and she was pissed. Her family was finally whole and now they were trying to take that away from her. I growled loud and deep.

"What's wrong pixie mad cause your family is about to die."

I snapped.

My body moved in between random newborns quickly and I found the little bitch that said that. I pinned her to a tree and growled.

"Look you cum guzzling hoe, my family will not die, you on the other hand will. Let me just grab something first."

My hand crushed through her chest and pulled out her unbeating heart.

"You're not going to need this anyway." I hissed. I dislodged her head and turned back to the battle. I liked this side of me.

Edward purred at me, oh yes he liked it too.

**Rosalie's POV**

My family was fighting behind and on side me. They were here for me and was not going to leave me. A vampire tossed me into the air, and I caught a knife that someone threw to me.

I pointed the knife down and when it came in contact with the vampire it sliced his body in half. Good riddance.

My mate was having fun with the gum he had in his hand. He hadn't given over to the beast yet. I know Carlisle and Alice has. They didn't want to lose their family and was thrown in protective over drive.

They wouldn't feel guilty about it either they might feel sad, that's all. I hope we really do make it out of this because, I have questions for my sister about her 'grandson'.

"Hey get the fuck off my brother!" I yelled.

**Jacob's POV**

Everyone around me was fighting. They were fighting to save their lives and they were fighting to end people's lives. Suddenly a red eyes vampire was in front of me smirking.

"Well hello little doggy." He smiled.

"Get away from me!" I yelled.

"Your grandmother is preoccupied." He hissed.

"But I'm not." A female golden eyed vampire said before tackling him. She took off his head with one swift swoop and threw it to the flames.

Cool.

"Keep calm kid, we got you covered. I owe your grandmother my life." She said winking. Then threw herself back into the fight.

I think I'm in love. I sighed, but watched my surroundings for more vampires. I wanted to live to see 12.

**Edward's POV**

Their numbers were twiddling down. Our numbers were fine. We stayed together liked we should. I caught sight of Victoria being protected by a newborn. This bitch was going to die by my hands.

"Victoria." I growled.

Her newborn growled at me, but I was long gone. My beast wanted out, but I knew I wasn't strong enough for that yet. Maybe in a few years I will be.

"Well hello again Edward." She sneered.

I ignored her," Riley, you don't have to do this. You don't have to die today, but you will if you don't stand down." I said.

"I'm not falling for your tricks Cullen! You can not control me, but don't worry, once you're gone, little Alice and I will have lots of fun." I lost it.

My vision turned completely red. I might have even blacked out for a moment. He did not just say he was going to fuck my w-wi-mate! My mate!

I growled," Your head will be rolling on the ground by the end of the day." I hissed.

"My 'head' will be in your woman's mouth bout time this battle ends." Fuck this.

I punched him in the jaw sending him flying. He came right back and try to land a right hook. I knew not to read his mind because Bella told me I would get distracted.

I ripped an arm off and shoved it down his throat, then relieved him of his head.

"I hope the devil shoves a hot iron up your ass." I threw him in the fire and turned to Victoria, she was gone.

The battle was coming to an end, there was no causalities on our side, but I had a feeling it was due to Bella and Rose's shields.

No wonder vampires could easily give into their beast, I might indulge myself a little after this too. I know one thing for sure though, after this I am fucking Alice into submission. Oh yeah she is MINE!

"Come at me bitch!" I heard Emmett yell from across the field, at least he didn't lose himself just yet.

I ripped a vampire that was coming after me head off. Bitch should of caught on that I was going to kill until my family was safe.

**Peter's POV**

Everything was starting to wind down now. Jonathan had stayed out of the battle watching Isabella intently. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Duck Char!" I yelled as a vampire tried to kick her head off her. She duck, caught the leg, and preceded to decapitate the vampire.

"Thanks babe!" She said as she landed a punch to a vampire that was sneaking up behind me.

"No problem." I smirked and swung her in the air as she kicked the vampires that was trying to circle us away.

Suddenly Edward was next to us and beheaded three of the vampires that was kicked to the ground.

"Haha mother fuckers." He laughed and jumped in the middle of a bunch of newborns. He took them down easily too.

Char looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I think we broke the Cullens.

There was a weird feeling in my stomach, the battle was ending but something was about to happen.

"What do you know Pete?" Char whispered.

We were just standing around right now there was just a handful of newborns plus Vicky and Jonathan.

Something was about to happen.

"I don't know yet, but lets go we need to end this." Oh god what is going to happen?

**Leah's POV**

We were winning, that much was clear. Jacob was safe, he was being protected be a blonde, golden eyed, female vampire. My brother was at home with my mom, not yet old enough to be aware of this world.

I just hope I am able to get back to them. I couldn't leave them we were all we had. Ever since dad died of a heart attack. Oh Dad I hope you're proud of me. I'm doing like I should protecting our people from harm.

"Careful." Someone said, it was the vampire with a gun.

He shot a vampire that was trying to sneak behind me.

"Can't let you die now can we." He winked at me, dropped the gun, and started to wrestle the rest of the enemies.

I stepped and broke the gun, didn't want anyone else to use it, especially the ones on the other side.

**Victoria's POV**

I was going to die and I knew it. My James was in hell waiting for me. I wasn't delusional I know where I belong I just don't care.

I wanted revenge, but it wasn't working, as long as I get one of the vampires dead I will be fine. They needed to feel some type of pain for what they did.

"Victoria." The big vampire said.

I hissed, here it comes, the plan is going into action.

"You are going to die today." He said. No shit.

He ran at me and I ran at him. I knew what I was doing. I easily dodged all of his moves, he was good for a person that just learned how to fight.

Too bad he will feel the guilt of what's about to happen.

Suddenly Manual appeared on side of us, his hands glowing red with fire, Emmett looked shocked.

"Emmett! No!" Isabella yelled.

Manual waited at the the last minute and shot the fire out of his hands. Isabella tackled Emmett before he could get hit by the fire. Exactly how we wanted it.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Emmett! No!" I heard my sister yell.

I turned just in time to see her tackle Emmett from getting burned from fire.

From a little across the field I saw Jonathan smirk and and swing something around like a rope. It looked like a belt. A very long belt. It must be a vampire weapon.

Then I noticed Victoria's smile. No. It was a set up. Bella was the real target.

Jonathan smirked at me. At the same time Isa looked at me and smile. She was happy, she saved my mate.

She saw the look on my face. I could see the look on my face in her eyes. It showed dread and utter defeat. She didn't even get to turn around and face him. The belt wrapped around her body sinking into her marble flesh.

She let out a tortured scream as it continued to dig into her skin. No! I just got her back! He can't do this.

"No!" I heard Jasper roar, Jonathan pulled the belt and Isabella spun around before falling to the ground, not getting up.

Victoria screamed Esme and Carlisle both bit into her. They pulled her apart slowly before throwing her Ito the fire. Peter and Charlotte took care of the fire bending person.

"Let me go you flea brained mutts." Jonathan hissed.

The wolves were holding his arms and legs apart, he couldn't move without one of his limbs coming off.

"You are going to die Jonathan!"I hissed.

"Good, I'll be sure to tell your sister you said hi in hell." Suddenly he was shot in the head.

We turned to see Bella holding her stomach with her left hand and a gun in her right.

I flashed to her side ad cradled her to my side. She wasn't dead we were going to be a family.

" I love you Rosie." She whispered to me, venom tears developing in her eyes.

" I love you too Izzy, you will be fine." We stared at the now darkened starry sky.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered.

"You're going to be fine, he is dead and you are in my arms. I won't let anyone hurt you any more." I whispered.

"Where's Jasper?" She asked.

"I'm right here Darling." He took her from my arms, but I still sat next to her.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked.

"Bella everyone is fine, you are going to be fine." Jasper said holding her to him.

"I love you Jasper." She whispered holding him to her.

"Grandma?" Jacob whispered.

"Hi Jakey." She smiled at him.

"Are you going to let me stay with you now? That mean man killed my dad." He whispered tears slowly going down his face.

That fucking bastard.

" I will forever be with you in your heart Jake." She said and closed her eyes.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Bella?" I asked again a little louder.

"Grandma?" Jacob asked. "Grandma wake up! You can't leave me! No! No! Wake up!" He was shaking her over and over again.

Her grip on Jasper fell. She was limp in his arms.

He let out a roared, the wolves echoed him, his mate was dead. He could do nothing about it.

Oh sis you was all I ever wanted. Please. Please. Don't be dead. I need you.

"It's my fault." Emmett whispered as we entered the house. Jasper laid Bella on the soda then flashed in front of Emmett.

"You listen and you listen good Emmett, you are not at fault. She saved your life! She wanted you alive so her sister wouldn't be alone. Isabella loved you, she loved all of us." He said.

"Hey what's this?" Jacob asked holding up a sheet of paper he didn't want to go into the living room, he knows he was going to break down.

"That's a poem I was writing for her." I whispered.

"Finish it?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think it's time." I smiled sadly at him, my grand-nephew.

I sat at the piano and lightly tapped on the keys, I was aware that everyone was watching and listening, even the wolves, who were now in human form.

**_Hush, little sister_**

**_Please don't cry_**

**_I wish I could be there_**

**_To sing you a lullaby_**

**_I can see your arms_**

**_Bloodied and bruised_**

**_That's strange, little sister_**

**_Mine were like that too_**

**_I know you scream_**

**_When Daddy's there_**

**_Hush, little sister_**

**_I know you're scared_**

**_I can see the way_**

**_He's hurting you_**

**_I'm sorry, little sister_**

**_He did that to me too_**

**_I know that people_**

**_Ignore what's going on at home_**

**_That makes me angry, little sister_**

**_You shouldn't have to be alone_**

**_Hey, little sister_**

**_You want to know why I'm not there?_**

**_It's a sad story, little sister_**

**_But people should care_**

**_You see, little sister_**

**_One day Daddy got high_**

**_You were asleep in your crib_**

**_So you didn't hear my cry_**

**_He screamed at me_**

**_And smashed my head against the door_**

**_While you slept, little sister_**

**_I died on the floor_**

**_You know, little sister_**

**_I don't think that I would have died_**

**_If someone had only bothered_**

**_To listen to my cries_**

I stopped for a second, what else could I put? I put my death in this story , I should put hers. I was aware everyone was crying again, even the wolves, they didn't even know her.

That picture Alice drew of him flashed into my mind. Then the words he spoke when he came back, "Daddy's home."

I started up playing again.

**_But hush, little sister_**

**_Daddy's coming home_**

**_Quick, get into bed_**

**_You don't want him to find you alone_**

He got you alone, distracted, and vulnerable. I'm so sorry sister.

**_I'm sorry little sister_**

**_He's in a bad mood_**

**_Run while you can_**

You had no time! You saved your brother, but didn't have enough time to save yourself. I am your older sister I should've been able to save you! How can you be dead again. I've barley had enough time to catch up with you.

**_Uh oh little sister_**

**_He's lifting his belt_**

**_Scream while you can, little sister_**

**_Call for help_**

Emmett cried harder. It wasn't your fault honey. You didn't know! I'm sorry for your pain. Oh sister you didn't even have time to open your mouth to cry, you barley saw what was coming. By the time you did it was too late.

**_Hush little sister_**

**_You don't need to cry_**

**_No one can hurt you_**

**_You're in my arms tonight_**

She cried in my arms, she knew she was dieing. I got to hold her one last time before se did. I miss her.

Jake came and gave me a hug, he was crying again. What was I going to do?

"Awe who died?" I voiced whispered in the door way.

Everyone froze. We turned to see my sister standing in to door way being supported by Peter and Char.

"Grandma!" Jake yelled happily running to her side. " I thought you was dead." He laughed loudly tears rolling down his face.

"I thought I was too, but if I did I would be breaking a promise and I can't do that now can I?" She dropped to her knees in front if Jake and hugged him.

"I love you ma." He whispered.

"I love you too, more than you can imagine." When the finally broke apart she walked over to Jasper and smirked.

"I told you, you was going to be fine." He said half jokingly.

She smiled, " And I told you I loved you." She gave him a peck on the lips.

She moved on to Emmett, " Never blame yourself Emmett, I knew there was a chance I was going to die. I took that chance when I saved you." She gave him a hug.

"I love you brother." She said.

"I love you too sis."

She moved to Alice and Edward. Alice jumped into her arms bawling while Edward held them both.

"We thought you were dead... You was my new sister! I didn't want you to leave me. My family was finally going to be with me." Alice said through her tears.

"I accept you for who you are Alice. Let your old family go, they did what they did was beat for your safety. You have us now." She said.

"I...I.. Love you sis." Edward said blinking away his venom tears.

"As I love you brother." She said handing Edward Alice and going to Carlisle and Esme.

She hugged them both," You are in every way except blood and venom my parents. Thank you for taking care of my sister." She hugged them both and faces the wolves.

"Thank you for your help, I wouldn't have been able to to take out the threat as easily without your help." She said smiling.

"We were happy to help, anytime you need us, call us. Take care if Jacob." Sam said.

"Don't worry we will let him go over to La Push anytime he wants, as long as his mate will let him." She said throwing a quick wink to Tanya. The wolves left smiling.

"Denali, I am happy that you all survived as well. You are apart of my family as much as my sister and my mate is. Thank you." She said.

The smiled at her, truly happy.

"Peter, Char, Volturi thank you for being there for me, you truly are my family." She smiled and then turned to me.

"And Rosie, I wouldn't be alive today without you. You are the best sister a girl can ask for." She said giving me a hug.

"Our family is finally complete." Carlisle said.

Everyone cheered. Jake was in Jasper's shoulders smiling and clapping. Yeah I family is completed.

"Hey Izzy? How is Jake your Grandson?" I asked. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Uhh Story time?" She asked.

We nodded.

"Okay well lets start at the beginning, the day before my mom died..." And the story began.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay don't lie, how many people cried when they thought she died? Explanations next chapter. Yay! Until next time my fans:)<strong>


	7. Dear Past, Let Me Go -The Family

**Hey everyone, I'm back! One more freaking chapter left! Hope you love it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on HLS<strong>

Everyone cheered. Jake was on Jasper's shoulders smiling and clapping. Yeah I family is completed.

"Hey Izzy? How is Jake your Grandson?" I asked. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Uhh Story time?" She asked.

We nodded.

"Okay well lets start at the beginning, the day before my mom died..." And the story began.

**Now...**

**Isabella's POV**

"Now Rose, don't get mad. I didn't tell you because I had to protect you." I started.

"What? You didn't tell me what?" She asked coming to sit by me.

"You see we come from a long line of supernatural beings. I don't know what we are exactly just that we have always been a little stronger than the rest of the world. Momma told me about everything unfortunately Jonathan heard it all. He wasn't mad though. No he wanted a son with that power.

"He tried to convince mom of that but she wasn't going to have anymore children. And then even if she did, he would have been just a normal baby. You see our race is made up of very few people. Only the first two kids have the gene and are able to pass it down. He was outraged, he told her to bear him a son with power, she said no, and he choked her to death." I started.

"He killed her cause she disobeyed and disrespected. He told me that when I found them." She said.

"Yes, so we were next. He wanted us to bear him a powerful grandson. But our hair and eyes made people shy away from us, so we couldn't have any children with them. Father wasn't going to get us pregnant himself he did have some morals. So after that he wanted to see how strong we were. The beatings over and over again, until we wind up passing out. But never died, because this power kept us alive. He got fed up and killed you. He suspected that if one of us was dead the others' power would surface with all the emotions.

"I found out though that our powers are our personalities and they decide when the powers should show. We have a person dealing with physical and one dealing with mental, we call them our shields or 'alter ego' . Mine are Lilly and Marie. Lilly doesn't like to think things through she's an animal. She wants to weaken a person first, near death, then figure out what's going on. 89.9% of the time she pretty much locked up inside my head. Then there is Marie she messes with your mind. She can control you, make you think things you never thought and forget things you ever thought. Same goes with Lillian and Maria the shields in Rose's mind.

"My shield came out a couple of times, a specific time it came out was when Jonathan tied me to the bed, refused to feed me, and cut at my stomach and thighs. Life was hard after you left. He wouldn't beat me everyday, he wanted me broken and powerful not dead. I hated him for what he did, I still do. It was when I turn eighteen that he finally snapped, at that age I could willfully and legally leave and never come back. The night before he really tried to break me. I had multiple broken bones and there were cuts everywhere.

"The day after my birthday, that night, he took me to the alley were he killed you and showed me where you died, and how the body had disappeared. The bastard said someone probably took it and was fucking the shit out of it. I was too weak to fight him. He put a knife in my stomach and wanted to watch the light leave my eyes. He wasn't so lucky. That little bitch Maria showed up and changed me. And obviously changed Jonathan, not that I knew.

"I killed her and all her little minions. That's when I met Pete and Char. They took me in, got me fed, and helped me gain control of myself. It was thirteen years later when I ran into him. Emphriam Black the second. He was fighting against thirteen vampires. Some of them were newborns and the rest were fully trained. I took out the trained ones for him and some of the newborns. He was dying about the same time I lit them all on fire. I didn't know what to do. There was blood everywhere and the venom was killing him. I couldn't suck out the venom because it was already spreading to his heart.

"He thanked me for trying to help him. His pack was on the way, he wanted me to stay with his son until I made it back to LaPush. William or Billy as he wanted people to call him was no older than the age that Jacob is now. When we got back their whole village was destroyed. You see that was one of the places Cauis had destroyed. The ones that survived were the wolves that went with Billy's dad , some of the women, and the children. Billy's father and mother did not make it, that day he became an orphan. I couldn't leave him though. I wanted to stay with him, so I did. I stayed with Billy until he turned eighteen and in that time he truly became my son. Then Billy married Sarah. He was a loner before he got married his only friend was a man named Quil. Sarah gave birth to twin girls Rebecca and Rachel then to Jacob. I watched them all from a distance. Rebecca got married as of now she is safe. Rachel got imprinted on by Paul. And Jacob well Jacob truly became my grandson the same goes for the twins they became my granddaughters." I said and took a breath that I didn't need.

"Why did you try to help? I mean I know it was the right thing to do, but I mean really why?" Alice asked.

"I felt drawn to help him. And I am happy I did. Billy would have grown up with no mother or father figure and he didn't have the gene to change. I'm proud of him though. He graduated high school and helped everyone on the reservation before he developed cancer and lost his legs. He was all Jacob had besides me, because his mother died two years earlier in a car crash."

" I miss her ma." Jacob said.

"I know Hun I miss her too. She was such a nice lady. And she really loved you." I said hugging him.

"Jake will be turning 12 soon. I don't know how they got to you Jake." I said.

"They showed up at the house they pushed dad in the floor and broke all the bones in his chest before snapping his neck and taking me away." He said crying.

"Come now its okay you'll be fine." I said as I rocked him back and forth.

"You can stay with us." Jasper said.

"Can I ma?" He asked me.

"Of course, that way you can meet your new aunts and uncles, you have new cousins, grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, you have your mate Tanya, you have Jasper, and most importantly you still have your friends from LaPush." I said.

"I have a big family." Jake said in awe.

"Yes you do." I said.

"Bella why did Jonathan want you and Rosalie back?" Alice asked suddenly.

"He wanted to break us again. Now that he was a vampire he thought he could really control us. He wanted to take over the world. With us by his side he could've had anything he ever wanted. He would have been unstoppable."

"He sounds like Aro." Emmett said.

"Yes he does." I said.

Jake was dosing off into my lap. Looking at the time now I saw that it was almost five in the morning. It has been a long night. I gave Jake to Tanya so she could put him to bed. I asked her if it would too much of me to ask her to stay with him until he woke up. She said of course not speeding away calling a goodnight over her shoulder.

"What about you sis? What have you been up to?" I asked.

"Well after I was changed I tried to get back to you, but I was told that it would be too dangerous. And now that I look back and actually see how things were, they were right. I was out of control and probably would have gave in to my thirst." She said.

"Are you actually thanking us. Hold on let me go get my camera I need to document this historical day." Edward said seriously.

Alice slapped him on the back of the head and he sat back down with a sheepish grin.

"Oh don't worry I will be a much better person after this." She said sarcastically.

"And it's over." He sighed sadly.

"Anyway, after a year I came back for you. In that time I found my soul mate in the image of Emmett, and found a close friend in Jasper, even though he gets creepy at times."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes letting all the adrenaline drain from our bodies. I've always heard that after battle sex is the best sex there is. Or that's what I hear when I'm with Char and Peter.

"I am drained." Peter said falling to the floor.

"Fucking tell me about it." Char said dropping in his lap.

"No more action for a few more years." Emmett of all people groaned.

"I refuse to go back to school." Alice declared.

"I second that." Edward said.

"Yeah Esme I don't care about blending in anymore, it's a load of crap." My sister said.

"Personally I thought it was a stupid idea to begin with." Esme said.

"Whose idea was it then? I didn't come up with it." Carlisle said.

"It was my idea." Emmett said.

"Why did you want to go to school over and over again?" I asked.

"No I just wanted to go to school once a century to keep up with times." He defended himself.

"Well we are. Now what?" Carlisle asked me.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked.

"You're the princess." Peter said.

"So is Char." I pointed out.

"It's your choice." She said.

"How about for one year we take off. Don't care where we go just take off as a family, Jane, Demetri, Alec, Heidi, Felix, and Gianna you are all welcomed to join." I said.

"One year?" Jane asked.

"Yes one year we do whatever. We really go wild. We leave in a week. We can venture off anytime we want too. Just know that in one year we are to meet back here. For the time being get ready, get refreshed, get started on moving on." I smiled.

"To moving on." Emmett said jumping up and thrusting his hand in front of us.

We smiled at each other and put one of our hands on top of each others. This is what our lives should be about. The look in everyone's eyes mirrored that sentiment.

"To moving on!" We yelled.

**Jake's POV**

It's been almost a year since we left Forks. It's been worth while. Going places all around the world and living like a kid. I miss my parents and sisters though. I know my parents are in a better place and my sisters just went back home. Bella decides that we should go to Disney World for the winter. Too much sun in the summer. It was so much fun with them. Of course we got some weird looks everywhere we went.

Wouldn't it look weird to see a twelve year old tanned skin boy, following behind a unique looking eighteen year old girl, and her emo looking boyfriend calling them Ma and Pa? Well I don't think so. We had a blast, going on all the rides and eating till I puked. Ma and Pa didn't even care as long as I was happy.

Tanya was with us most of the time too. Apparently she had to make something up to ma even though mom said she really didn't care. Some people would call my mom an Ice Queen, but she is really nice. I live her and Pa a lot and I'm happy that I get to travel with them. My birthday was spent in Alaska and the entire pack was invited. We had so much food that it looked like an army was coming to visit us. We ate it all of course.

"Come on Jake." Pa said.

He was taking me to get ice cream while mom picked up Aunty Alice and Aunty Rose from the airport. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Edward was with my Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. I believe they wanted to try out go cart racing.

"Ready!" I said throwing on my jacket.

"You know what flavor you want little boy?" The lady behind the stand asked.

"Chocolate Chip Mega Fudge." I said.

"Your mother is going to kill me if I let you get that." Pa said from his spot on side me. The woman looked startled to see that I was with him.

"Please Dad!" I said making my eyes big like how momma showed me for when I wanted something from dad.

"Did your mom show you that move." He said trying not to look me in the eyes.

"Please." I whispered.

"Alright fine." He said giving in and buying it for me.

"Yes, I am so going to be up all night." I said taking a bite. Yum!

"I am in so much trouble." He said walking out the door with me smiling. The lady was chuckling quietly into her sleeve as she wiped her face.

"Auntys." I said when we made it back to the hotel we were currently staying at.

"Hi Jake, you've grown a lot since we last saw you." Ali said.

"I know." I said pushing out my chest.

They just laughed at me. I shoved the last spoon full of chocolate into my mouth with a happy hum.

"Jake don't tell me Jasper actually let you eat a mountain of chocolate." Ma smiled shaking her head.

"The eyes man. It was the eyes." Dad said walking out probably to get away from the wrath that is my mom. She smiled and gave me a high five.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Well this is New Orleans we're going to the French Quarter. Walk around some. Let you taste some beignets from this place called Café Du Monde." She said.

"Beignets?" I asked.

"Warm cooked bread with a bunch of powdered sugar." She said.

Beignets must mean heaven in another language.

They smiled at the look on my face, I could just imagine what it looked like.

**Rosalie's POV**

We was packing everything up to go back to Forks. This year has been the best year of my life. I've a few too many break downs but Emmett has helped me pass them. It just didn't seem right that we could walk around and not have too look over our shoulders. The fact that we were in no danger started to actually sink in and I was happy. My appearance didn't matter as much, because a lot of people seemed to be getting high lights these days, and contacts seemed to be "the shit" some people would say.

I watched as Emmett crawled on the floor in between the hotel beds checking to make sure we had everything. I loved him. I pulled my head from off the bed and laid it on his bare back.

"What are you doing?" He asked laughing.

I answered by giving him a fake snore.

"Rose." He said playing along, "wake up."

"Five more infinities." I moaned.

"Babe you can have me all you want, but we have to finish packing." He said.

"You can pack,with me on your back, cause we all have forever." I hummed.

"Nice try." He said flipping me over onto the floor and giving me a kiss.

"Come on let's finish." I smiled.

3 Hours Later.

We were all in the living room waiting for Tanya, Charlotte, and Irina to come back. We had five more minutes until it was the exact time we left last year.

"We're here." Char yelled running in with the girls walking in behind her.

"Hey babes." Peter said greeting them. Only he can get away with it.

"I have to say this pass year was tremendous." Jane said holding Demetri's ear.

"Then why are you holding his ear?" I asked.

"Cause he has been very bad." Jane smirked. Demetri had this look on his face that would make you want to just ravish him.

"No comment." Esme said.

"No please comment." Demetri said.

Jane tugged on his ear.

"Anyway. So how was your trips." Isabella asked.

"So relaxing," "really needed," "couldn't have been better," "orgasm-rific." That got Peter a slap on the back of the head.

"So now what?" Edward asked.

"Well I think we are heading back home. Tanya would you like to stay?" Carmen asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Farewell my family, may you have a happy existence." They said before they left.

"They miss their home."Tanya said.

"I can see, but they were happy when we came across them in the pass year." Alice said.

"What about us?" Char asked.

"Well we were gone this whole year we can stay a couple more years. Especially since we are not going back to school." Emmett said.

"How about we ask the wolves to come over. Let Jake see the rest of the family." Alice said.

"Oh hell no we just got back here! I refuse to let this house reek of wet dogs!" I said.

"Amen sister!" Isa said raising her hand.

"Please Aunty! Please ma!" Jake pleaded with those damn big ol' eyes.

Damn.

"Fine."

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You loved it! Review my chapter lovelies! Plz I am desperate! Plz!<strong>


	8. Epilogue: Promise?

**Hi guys! This is the last chapter for HLS! Yes it was kind of short but hey their time is done. I thank it's time for them to move on. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on HLS<strong>_

**Rosalie's POV**

_"Oh hell no we just got back here! I refuse to let this house reek of wet dogs!" I said._

_"Amen sister!" Isa said raising her hand._

_"Please Aunty! Please ma!" Jake pleaded with those damn big ol' eyes._

_Damn._

_"Fine."_

_Fuck._

**_Now..._**

**Isabella's POV**

"Izzy come on, we're leaving in five minutes. What are you doing?" Rosie asked.

"Well I have had these diaries since my change and I was thinking about putting them in the vampire library. All the royal vampires have their lives in there. I wanted to put mine with the rest. I even wrote your life after the change in them, plus the lullaby you made me. I have used all of them except for this last page, which I'm writing now, I'm almost done." I said.

"Okay just let us know when you're done, and I'm pretty sure we'll be done and ready when you are." She said walking out the door.

Okay let's finish.

**Dear Diary,**

Well it seems I am finished with all this writing. I have my sister back, plus a whole new family. A real dad, another mom, three brothers, three sisters, cousins, an aunt and uncle, a son-I know right...a son?- and the love of my life. I have written in all of these diaries trying to figure out who I am to the world. The answer was right in front of my face the while time. I am no one. But to myself and my family...

-**_I am Isabella Marie Hale,_**

**_Soon to be,_**

**_Isabella Marie Hale-Whitlock._**

I sighed and closed my book.

"Okay Guys I'm done." I said walking down with my book sack of diaries.

"Good lets go." Esme smiled putting on her oversized back pack.

We weren't taking everything with us. Why would we? The only things we needed was the clothes on our backs and a few nick-nacks. Each person had only one book sack full of their fondest memories.

We were finally making our way back to Italy. As rulers we couldn't stay away no more than seventy years. Though Caius and Marcus need at least a few centuries of time to themselves.

"So how are we getting there?" Jake asked his voice deep.

Yes, my boy has grown up over the past few years, he's sixteen now. Also the little brat is taller than me, which he loves pointing out on a daily bases.

"Well everyone, except for Rosé and I, is flying on a plane." I said.

"Why aren't you two flying?" He asked.

"We are, just a little differently." Rose smiled.

He looked confused but didn't ask any questions. It's not like I knew the answer to that either. She just said it was a special surprise.

"Okay Aunt Rose." He said smiling.

An hour later it was just Rose and I alone sitting on the front porch.

"You know, I never imagined my life would be like this." I said.

"Neither did I. I always thought that my life would end by Jonathan's hands. I just wanted you to make it out alive." She said smiling at me.

"You know, I tried to kill myself a couple of times after I thought you died." I whispered.

She did a sharp intake of air.

"Why?"

"Why should I live on with you dead? I was only living for you. I may not have been strong like you, but I knew you needed someone by your side." I said.

"What made you stop?"

"My shields, then my common sense. I knew that you wouldn't want me to kill myself over you. So I made it a point to try and live. I wanted to live for something not just someone." I said.

We stayed quiet for a little while just gazing at the setting sun. It's rare to have the sun out here, and seeing it set was kind of sad.

"I used to talk to Emmett about you. Tell him about all the times we had together. It would always put a smile on his face to hear that I did have someone with me, through those painful times. It killed him when he saw you die trying to save his life." She said.

"I told him not to blame himself. I knew that I could die, but I know for a fact that getting over a dead mate would be worst than getting over a dead sibling." I said.

She slapped me. "You don't know that! I love him, but without you I probably would have been dead before I could even meet him! Losing you would hurt just as much as it would if I had lost him." She said.

I pulled her into a hug. Cursing myself for opening my mouth.

"It's okay Rose, it's not like you have to choose. You can be a greedy bitch and have us both." I smiled.

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I talked to Peter and Char about you too. They always laughed about how cruel yet kind you were at the same time. They said if they could we would all go on a world wide vacation. Seeing all the different sites. So we could make up all that we had suffered during our human time." I said.

"That sounds nice. We should do that one day." She said.

"Yeah." I whispered and put my head on her shoulder.

"We should be going soon. I don't want Peter touching my stuff." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Oh come on he's not that bad." She said.

"He wore my underwear and bra around the castle and posed randomly for the guards, then put them back in my draw without washing them. I had to burn the whole damn room." I said.

"Really Iz? The whole room? Bit extreme don't cha think?" She asked.

"He's just lucky I didn't burn him. Where's our bags?" I asked.

"The family took them with them. I wanted to travel lightly." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, just grabbed me and jumped in the air.

"What the hell Rose?" I exclaimed, then finally took noticed that we weren't falling to the ground.

"Holy shit! You can fly! Why can't I fly?" I asked.

I was currently on Rose's back because I knew that there was no way that I could fly. Falling didn't sound too good either.

"Because I'm older, better, faster, stronger." She said.

"You did not just quote Kanye West." I said shaking my head.

"Oh shut up and come here. I can't fly with you on my back." She said.

I twisted carefully until I was safe in her arms.

"I remember when we used to stay close to each as kids. Our bond unbreakable." I said.

"It still is, we just added a few more chains. And those chains are going to keep us safe as we do them." She said.

We soared through the sky effortlessly. It was quite cool too. I had turned my body so that I could see all the stuff underneath us.

"Hey Iz?"

"Yeah Rosie."

"Let's make a promise." She said.

"What kind of promise?" I asked.

"Let's promise that we will always be together. No matter what. The two of us against the world." She said.

"I promise that I will never leave you Rose. But we should change the two of us against the world to, our family against the world." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"We Isabella Marie Hale.." I started

"And Rosalie Lillian Hale.."

"Promise to.."

"Be there for each other.."

"And our family.."

"Forever.."

"And forever.."

"Never ends." She finished.

You're right Rose. Not when I have you and everyone else here to protect me. Nothing can stop us now. I love you my sister, forever, and like you said our forever shall never end.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it. Hope you liked it. I have no ideas for a sequel so yeah. Lol here you go I hope you enjoyed it. Check out my other stories. Bye!<strong>


End file.
